Les anges
by Cannelle-chan
Summary: un groupe étrange sévit: les anges. Méfiez vous, pirates! Les anges peuvent être redoutables.ZoroSandy
1. Chapter 1

**Série** : One Piece

**Auteur** : Lavlav-san

**Titre** : Les anges

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf deux, sinon il y aura un petit couple ! Vous verrez bien qui et qui…

J'aimerai bien changer un peu car dans mes anciennes romances on m'a fait comprendre que j'étais trop fleur bleue… Donc la je vais essayer de faire une histoire qui tienne un tant soi peu la route et qui ne soit pas trop cucu la praline ! (Mais je ne promets rien désolée on ne se refais pas !)

J'ai la trame en tête, mais je ne peux rien dire sur le nombre de chapitre, ni la longueur et encore moins sur la publication des chapitres…bref je sais quand elle commence cette histoire mais absolument pas quand elle se terminera

Bonne lecture !

**Prologue :**

Sur la route de tous les périls, des pirates de toutes sortes se donnaient rendez vous pour l'aventure, les malfrats sans honneurs ainsi que les doux rêveurs, les îles nombreuses et variées de cette partie du monde intéressaient chaque aventurier qui sommeillait en chaque pirate. Ces mots allaient parfaitement à l'équipage pirate tant redouté, l'équipage de Monkey D Luffy, l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Ce soir là, cet équipage arriva aux abords d'une île. C'était pour eux, l'occasion de mettre pied à terre.

La vie sur un bateau avait beau avoir son charme, cela faisait du bien de se retrouver sur le plancher des vaches de temps en temps. Ils accostèrent sur une plage pas trop loin de la ville et amarrèrent le bateau de telle sorte qu'ils puissent s'enfuir au cas ou la marine leur chercherait des ennuis.

- Hummmmmmm ça fait du bien de se poser! Nami s'étira et fit quelques pas sur l'île. Les garçons dépêchez vous !

Pendant qu'elle inspectait les lieux, les garçons finissaient de se préparer avant de descendre du bateau. Luffy essayait de piquer le sac rempli de nourriture tandis qu'Usopp faisait le plein de munitions. Une bagarre était si vite arrivée quand Luffy était dans le coin.

Seul Chopper paraissait un peu triste, il serait seul une bonne partie de la soirée. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour surveiller le bateau et il avait perdu au janken mais avec des sabots, essayez de faire autre chose que ciseau !

- Chopper j'ai laissé des gâteaux à la mandarine dans la cuisine pour toi si tu veux. La prochaine fois tu viendras avec nous donc ne fais pas cette tête. Le cuisinier s'était approché du jeune renne et lui avait dit ses mots pour lui faire retrouver le sourire.

- Merci beaucoup Sanji ! Chopper sourit à son compagnon.

- Mais surtout pas un mot à Luffy sinon il ne t'en resterait plus un seul ! Le jeune homme à la cigarette fit un petit clin d'œil complice. Le médecin mit ses sabots devant son museau pour s'empêcher de rire et acquiesça.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande ville en saluant une dernière fois Chopper. Sur le chemin, la discussion allait bon train. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en tête, suivi de Sanji qui leur tenait compagnie, Luffy et Usopp faisaient un concours de grimaces tandis que le pauvre Zoro devait porter les bagages.

- Hé Usopp ! Regarde celle là !

Usopp pleurait de rire face aux grimaces que faisait son capitaine. Le bretteur ne savait pas si il devait rire des blagues de son capitaine ou en pleurer.

- Eh Zoro, viens par ici, ces délicieuses jeunes femmes ont soif ! Apporte les bouteilles d'eau !

Cette fois il en était sur, il était énervé. Seul le coq pouvait le mettre en rogne en moins de deux secondes. C'en était presque physique. Dès que cet imbécile était entouré de filles, il en devenait gaga et dans ces cas là, Sanji était imbuvable.

- Si tu veux vraiment les bouteilles, viens chercher le sac toi-même! Je ne suis pas ta bonne.

Sanji se rapprocha en grommelant et se mit face à Zoro. Cela commençait à sentir le roussi.

- Répètes un peu ce que tu viens de dire tête d'algue ?

- Si il n'y a que ça pour te rendre heureux sourcil en vrilles, il n'y a pas de souci. Zoro se moquait de Sanji.

Sanji tira une bouffée de cigarette pour cacher son énervement, lorsqu'il relâcha sa fumée il fut sur le point de lancer un coup de pied vers le bretteur qui était prêt à la riposte quand ils furent arrêter tous les deux par un coup de poing violent sur le sommet de leur crâne. Nami en avait vraiment plus qu'assez de les voir se disputer.

- Vous croyez réellement que c'est le moment pour ce genre de bêtises ?

La jeune rouquine prit sa bouteille d'eau et avança sans plus faire attention aux deux jeunes hommes qui se retrouvaient avec une jolie bosse sur la tête. La ville fut bientôt en vue. Les lumières de cet endroit étaient enchanteresses. Ils pouvaient entendre un léger brouhaha s'élever. La ville semblait animée et aucun premier signe hostile à l'horizon. La soirée semblait propice à la fête.

- J'ai faim ! On va chercher un endroit pour manger ?

Luffy faisait déjà des siennes et contredire cet estomac ambulant était difficile voir franchement impossible.

- Je crois que le mieux serait de se poser dans cette taverne là-bas. Répondit Robin en indiquant la direction aux autres.

- Certains restent ici pour garder les bagages et commander à manger, tandis que les autres se renseignent sur cet endroit. Qu'en dites vous ?

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… Je veux bien faire un tour dans les environs, si il y a de l'action dans le coin je veux voir ça de plus près ! Lança Zoro.

- Bien faisons les équipes alors.

Il fut décidé que Luffy, Usopp et Nami resteraient à la taverne, tandis que Robin, Sanji et Zoro se renseigneraient dans les environs. Ils se séparèrent et le second groupe se promena dans les rues de la ville. Ils devaient faire quelques détours lorsqu'ils croisaient des avis de recherches ou des gars qui ressemblaient de prêt ou de loin à des marines. La vie de pirate ne permettait pas toujours de faire ce qu'ils voulaient et la prudence était de rigueur.

- Ne t'en fais pas Robin adorée, je suis là pour te protéger si il y a le moindre problème. Je serais ton chevalier servant.

Voir Sanji s'abaisser à chaque fois qu'il était près une fille, énervait profondément Zoro. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait oublier aussi rapidement sa fierté et chaque fois le bretteur ne laissait pas passer aucune occasion pour lui faire comprendre que cette attitude l'exaspérait.

-Dis donc chevalier servant, au lieu de tourner autour de Robin, cherches plutôt des infos qui nous seraient utiles.

- Depuis tout à l'heure tu me cherches, bretteur de mes deux ! Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te botte les fesses ?

- J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Tu ne serais même pas fichu de me toucher alors me mettre une raclée ce n'est même pas imaginable !

Une nouvelle bagarre entre les deux hommes débuta. Robin s'était éclipsée depuis un moment. Pour poser des questions c'était plus pratique comme ça. Une foule s'était réunie autour des deux bagarreurs, avec un peu de chance elle pourrait apprendre des choses. Des échos dans la foule se faisaient entendre. Des paris étaient lancés et apparemment Zoro avait une meilleure côte que Sanji. Certains se demandaient qui ils étaient et d'autres s'inquiétaient de voir l'ordre public troublé.

- Les jeunes de nos jours…Ils ne respectent plus rien…

- Et si c'étaient des pirates ?

- C'est possible… J'espère en tout cas que ce ne sont pas les fameux anges…

- Chut tais toi !!! Ne prononce pas leur nom ici ! C'est dangereux.

« Les anges » ? Voila enfin une conversation intéressante… Qui étaient ces « anges » ? Finalement cette bagarre avait du bon.

- Excusez moi… Vous avez bien dit…les anges ? Demanda presque innocemment Robin.

Les deux hommes qui avaient abordé ce sujet, pâlirent fortement et secouèrent la tête avec véhémence.

- Non…Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

Vu leur tête, cela devait être grave et pour soutirer des renseignements, il n'y avait que deux techniques : la manière forte ou la manière douce. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des durs à cuire, la manière douce suffirait largement.

- Allons messieurs. Je suis nouvelle ici et je ne connais pas les lieux. Si il y a des risques à encourir, j'aimerai bien savoir à quoi je m'expose. Vous ne voudriez pas avoir une mort sur la conscience, si ?

Elle parlait d'une voix douce pour enjôler les deux hommes.

- Vous n'êtes pas un pirate ou un malfrat alors vous ne risquez rien, mademoiselle. Les anges s'en prennent principalement à eux. Nous ne savons pas qui ils sont, ni pourquoi ils agissent ainsi. Mais ils en ont traîné plus d'un au seuil de la mort… Ils rôdent sur plusieurs îles. Personnes n'en sait plus mais il n'est pas bon de traîner dans le coin quand les anges sont là. Ils sont une constante menace…Nous ne savons jamais quand, ni comment ils vont frapper. Beaucoup d'entre nous ne sont pas rassurés.

Robin laissa partir finalement ses indics et décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter ses deux compagnons. Elle allait s'approcher quand des marines arrivèrent pour dissiper la foule et arrêter les deux gêneurs. En voyant les marines, les deux pirates s'enfuirent dans les dédales des rues pour ne pas se faire attraper. Zoro et Sanji partirent dans une direction tandis que la jeune archéologue resta cachée dans la foule avant de partir dans les rues sombres de la ville.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'enfuyaient comme ils pouvaient, la ville ne leur étant pas familière c'était plus dur pour se repérer dans la ville.

- Comment on a fait pour encore se retrouver dans cette situation ? Demanda Zoro dans sa course.

- C'est de ta faute je te signale ! Si tu ne me cherchais pas en permanence cela irait tout de suite mieux ! Répondit Sandy en se plaquant contre un mur pour se cacher des marines. Ils restèrent cacher le temps d'être sur d'être tranquilles. Ils devaient baisser d'un ton pour se parler…ou plutôt se disputer.

- Tu te mets en rogne trop facilement et puis ça te permet de te défouler ! Cela fait combien de temps que nous ne nous sommes pas affronté comme ça ? C'est quand même mieux que de toujours tourner autour des filles.

- Mais tu es complètement masochiste mon pauvre Zoro ! Faut être une brute épaisse pour préférer se battre plutôt que de rester en compagnie d'une jolie jeune femme. C'est à se demander si tu les apprécies! A t'entendre aucune de ces deux belles créatures qui vivent sur le bateau ne te font de l'effet ! J'en viens à me demander quel est ton type de femme.

- T'es vraiment irrécupérable comme mec ! Celles qui sont sur le bateau sont manipulatrices et calculatrices ! Je sais parfaitement quel est mon type et ce n'est certainement pas une rouquine cupide ou une brunette intrigante. Mon type est tout autre et franchement plus intéressant mais plus difficile à approcher voir impossible. Répondit il en regardant intensément et énigmatiquement à son compagnon.

Sanji ne comprenait pas vraiment les paroles de Zoro mais pour le moment ce n'était pas le moment de philosopher sur le problème.

- Il faut rejoindre les autres à la taverne. Quand je pense que nous avons perdu Robin chérie des yeux ! C'est une faute impardonnable de ma part, dès que nous aurons rejoins les autres, nous partirons à la recherche de Robin.

- Aller, viens, la voie est libre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant la taverne. En entrant ils eurent la surprise de trouver Leurs trois compagnons accompagnés de Robin. Cela soulagea les deux hommes et la fête commença à la taverne.

L'ambiance y était bonne et leur bonne humeur se communiqua au reste des clients. La pièce y était grande et pouvait accueillir pas mal de monde. Il semblait y avoir d'autres pirates dans un coin, mais ils se tenaient tranquilles. Nami et Sanji faisaient tout de même attention aux gestes des autres clients. Luffy s'amusait avec Zoro et Usopp, l'absence de Chopper se faisait quand même sentir mais la prochaine fois peu être qu'il pourrait les accompagner.

Quelques heures après, certains d'entre eux se retrouvèrent bien éméchés ou somnolant. L'alcool avait coulé à flot et la nourriture n'avait pas fait long feu. Beaucoup partait de la taverne.

Seuls les deux groupes pirates étaient encore là. Zoro pensait déjà qu'il aurait du mal à convaincre ses partenaires de se réveiller et de partir de là. Au bout d'un certain temps, un pirate entra dans la taverne, accompagné par deux jeunes femmes, deux brunes, dont une avec des couettes et l'autre, les cheveux libres. Ils s'installèrent avec ses compagnons. Zoro était certains que les filles ne faisaient pas partis du monde de la piraterie, vu les airs graveleux que leurs portaient les pirates mais il préféra s'abstenir d'agir.

Quelques minutes après, six pirates s'approchèrent du tavernier pour lui demander quelque chose. Vu l'air du patron, il n'avait pas l'air très d'accord, mais il était difficile de dire non quand on peut se retrouver avec un couteau sous la gorge en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Il leur tendit une clé et leur indiqua l'étage.

Les pirates rejoignirent leurs compagnons et les invitèrent à monter au premier avec les jeunes filles. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, mais comme les filles n'avaient pas l'air d'être contre, Zoro laissa faire.

- Toi aussi tu as remarqué ? Lui demanda l'homme à la cigarette. Zoro secoua les épaules.

- Cela ne nous regarde pas.

- Ts, tu es vraiment un homme de cro-magnon.

Sanji eut à peine le temps de lui répondre qu'ils entendirent des cris au premier étage. D'un commun accord ils se levèrent et montèrent quatre à quatre les marche pour atteindre la pièce ou se trouvaient les pirates. La porte était fermée à clé mais un bon coup de pied changea très vite la donne.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent stupéfaits de ce qu'ils voyaient.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient au centre de la pièce, couvertes de sang et pleurants, tandis que les autres pirates jonchaient tous à terre dans un état lamentable. Du sang éclaboussait les murs.

- Mesdemoiselles, est ce que ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda aussitôt Sanji en entrant dans la pièce.

- J'ai…J'ai eu si peur. Ils voulaient…Ils voulaient nous faire faire des choses et …on a refusé et après...

Les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublèrent.

Sanji eut la délicatesse de les faire sortir de là. L'aubergiste qui avait entendu les cris était venu voir ce qui s'était passé et vit l'étendu des dégâts.

- Je savais bien que j'aurais des soucis avec ces clients là. Agresser des jeunes filles quelle honte ! Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient ces vauriens. Heureusement qu'il y a des gens comme vous pour venir en aide aux autres. Elles feraient bien de voir un médecin, avec tout ce sang, elles ont besoin de soin.

Les deux pirates se regardèrent d'un air intrigué mais ne dirent rien. Il s'était passé quelque chose la dedans, mais quoi ? Les filles étaient trop en état de choc pour pouvoir répondre et avaient l'air trop fragile pour avoir fait un tel carnage.

- Comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda poliment Sanji.

- Je..Je m'appelle Yuy et mon amie c'est Azuma.

- Enchanté, je suis Sanji et voila Zoro et nos autres compagnons sont en bas. Sur notre navire nous avons un médecin, voulez vous venir avec nous pour qu'il puisse vous examiner ?

- Vous êtes des marines ?

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent un peu bête.

- Non, pas vraiment, mais rassurez vous nous ne vous ferons rien. Vous devez déjà être assez éprouvé avec ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

Les deux filles se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent. Zoro réveilla ses compagnons qui dormaient en bas et leur expliqua grosso modo la situation.

Nami prit la parole.

- Nous devons rentrez au bateau maintenant et puis Chopper va s'inquiéter à force de ne pas nous voir revenir.

-Yoshhhhhhh !! Tous au going Merry !

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Série : One piece

Auteur : Lavlav-san

Titre : les anges

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont entièrement à Maitre Oda.

Couple : ben oui je compte en faire un. Ca sera un Zoro/ Sanji.

Reviews :

Inspecteur Sombrero : Et oui je confirme, je me suis bien inspirée en partie de GTO, je suis découverte . Contrairement à ce que certains peuvent croire, je ne vais pas recopier bêtement l'histoire dans One piece. Cela serait bête et sans intérêt. Je me sers seulement de ça comme base. Après je laisserai mon imagination faire, il va y avoir pas mal de choses à découvrir. Sinon j'ai pris en compte ce que tu m'avais dit sur les personnages et je me suis rendue compte que tu avais raison donc j'ai changé les noms.

Sinon à tous ceux qui lisent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! et puis une petite review serait la bienvenue

Chapitre 1

Le retour sur le bateau se fit en silence. Les deux nouvelles invitées étaient trop choquées et les brusquer n'était certainement pas la meilleure manière de les mettre en confiance. De la vigie, Chopper somnolait un peu mais dès qu'il vit ses compagnons il se réveilla entièrement et leur fit signe de la patte. Il se doutait que c'était eux même si dans la nuit, il était difficile de discerner vraiment les choses.

- Ohé !!!! Tout le monde !!!!

Il descendit du mat et il attendit que les autres montent sur le bateau sur le pont supérieur.

- Alors vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Il y avait des choses intéressantes à voir ? Vous avez ramené quelque chose ?

Luffy arriva en premier en souriant à son médecin, les autres montèrent les uns après les autres.

- Ah Chopper ! Nous avons besoin de toi !

- Il y a des blessés ? Vous vous êtes bagarrés ?

Chopper regarda autour de lui sur le bateau puis se rendit compte qu'il y avait deux intruses sur le pont.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh !!! Le jeune renne effrayé se cacha derrière le mat. Qu'est ce que ces humaines font ici ?

En regardant mieux, personne n'aurait pu dire qui du renne ou des deux jeunes filles était le plus étonné.

- Un …Un raton laveur qui parle !!!!

- Tais toi, je suis un renne !

Luffy se mit à rire mais intervint quand même.

- Apparemment, elles ont besoin de soins, tu pourrais les examiner s'il te plaît ?

- Attendez ! Quand vous parliez de médecin, vous parliez de cet …animal ? Demanda stupéfaite, Asuma.

Le renne sentant son instinct de médecin revenir au galop, il oublia sa peur et sa colère pour s'approcher des deux jeunes filles et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil.

- Bon, vous deux, suivez moi. Zoro, Sanji, allez me chercher des matelas, vous les installerez dans la chambre.

Les garçons s'activèrent et les deux demoiselles suivirent non sans réticence le jeune renne.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de la chambre des filles se referma sur le renne et ses patientes. Les autres attendaient dans la timonerie. Il fallut une bonne demi heure pour que le docteur finisse toutes les vérifications d'usage sur ses deux patientes. En sortant de la salle, il put voir que les membres attendaient dans la cuisine, ou plutôt certains dormaient sur la table en attendant que la navigatrice leur donne le droit d'aller se coucher.

- Alors Choper ? Demanda le capitaine.

- Ca va elles n'ont rien, elles sont justes choquées. Mais ce que je ne m'explique pas ce sont toutes ces tâches de sang. Je peux affirmer que ce n'est pas le leur.

- Quoi ? Comment cela ? Cela signifierait qu'elles aient latté les pirates à elles deux ? S'interrogea Luffy. Elles doivent être fortes alors !

- C'est impossible Luffy, réfléchis ! Comment veux tu que deux créatures aussi douces, ces ravissantes jeunes filles puissent faire autant de dégâts. Il a surtout du se passer quelque chose dans la chambre dont nous ne sommes pas au courant. Rétorqua Sanji.

Zoro grogna devant cette réponse.

- Par pitié, tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que l'idée qu'elles soient responsables du carnage ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit !

- Vous nous croyez réellement capable de faire de telles choses ?

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la porte. Yuy entra dans la pièce, les larmes aux yeux, son amie était en retrait.

- Nous sommes sincères quand nous vous disons que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tous ce que nous voulons maintenant c'est oublier toute cette histoire.

- Bien sur que nous vous croyons miss Yuy. D'ailleurs, venez vous asseoir à la table, j'ai quelques gâteaux dont vous me direz des nouvelles ! Dit Sanji en leur prenant le bras et les installant à la table.

- Des gâteaux !!!! Sanji, j'en veux !! J'ai faim !!! S'exclama un Luffy à moitié endormi.

Sanji soupira il croisa le regard pesant de Zoro sur lui. L'intensité de celui-ci le mettait mal à l'aise. Il détourna le regard pour ne plus à sentir le poids de son regard sur lui. Il n'était pas d'accord avec sa manière d'agir ? Qu'a cela ne tienne ! Ce n'était pas la première fois et cela ne serait certainement pas la dernière. En mettant les gâteaux sur la table, chacun se servit. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Zoro, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus là, il devait être probablement parti dehors, prendre l'air.

- Whaou Sanji, ils sont vraiment trop bons !

- C'est vrai ? Je suis un homme comblé ! Des petits cœurs étaient apparus à la place des yeux.

Nami commençait à en avoir marre et prit la parole.

- Dans quelques heures le soleil va se lever et le chemin pour retourner jusqu'en ville est peu sûr. Je suggère que nos deux invitées restent ici le temps de finir la nuit. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Luffy réagit.

- Eh c'est moi le capitaine donc c'est moi qui donne les instructions !

Après un temps de réflexion.

- Pour le peu de temps qu'il reste, elles vont pouvoir rester dormir ici, mais demain on les raccompagnera en ville.

Nami, la fatigue aidant, s'énerva et frappa son capitaine.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Nami entraîna, une Robin qui rigolait doucement et deux filles qui paraissaient assez étonnées de ce qui venait de se passer. Les garçons prirent la direction de leur propre chambre. Usopp, Luffy et Chopper s'endormirent comme des masses dans leur hamac. Sanji allait se coucher quand il remarqua le hamac vide du bretteur.

Le coq soupira et allait monter dans ce qui lui servait de lit quand il repensa au regard que lui avait lancé Zoro quand ils étaient dans la timonerie. Ce regard l'avait troublé bien plus que de raison. Il avait le droit d'être en désaccord avec lui, tout de même ! Et puis il n'allait pas laisser deux jeunes demoiselles en détresse comme ça. L'envie de fumer une clope se fit sentir. Il remonta jusqu'au pont et sortit son paquet de clope et son briquet.

- Tu vas te bousiller la santé à force de fumer ces saloperies.

Cette phrase fit sourire Sanji et il alluma tout de même sa cigarette. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme aux cheveux verts et posa ses bras sur la rambarde sans regarder son compagnon.

- Tu n'es pas encore couché. Dit simplement Sanji.

- Je ne suis pas le seul apparemment.

- Chez toi c'est plutôt inhabituel. Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange et je suppose que cela à un rapport avec ces filles.

- Oui et non, mais je persiste à dire qu'elles vont nous créer des soucis si elles restent trop longtemps ici.

La réponse évasive de Zoro interpella le jeune coq mais il ne préféra pas développer d'avantage le sujet. Si le bretteur voulait parler, il le ferait de sa propre initiative sinon si le cuisinier le questionnait de trop, il se braquerait et se renfermerait sur lui même.

- Un petit combat avant d'aller se coucher ? J'ai besoin de me défouler. Demanda Sanji.

Puisque Zoro était plus enclin à se confier après un bon combat, peu être qu'ils pourraient parler après le duel. Zoro sourit puis secoua la tête.

- Non pas ce soir si je t'amochais certain râlerait sur le fait que tu ne puisses plus faire à manger pendant un petit moment.

- Tu te surestimes mon vieux, je te mets au tapis quand je veux.

La provocation était ce qui marchait le mieux quand il s'agissait de titiller la susceptibilité du jeune bretteur.

- Puisque c'est comme ça…

L'un sortit ses sabres, l'autre se préparait à donner ces fameux coups de pied qui le rendait redoutable. Aucune animosité ne faisait partie de ce duel. Ils se donnaient des coups ou les paraient en fonction de la situation. Ils n'étaient pas là pour se faire mal mais pour se défouler. C'était un plaisir pour les deux que d'avoir un rival à la hauteur.

Le combat dura une bonne demi heure. Chacun se donnait à fond, Sanji avait retiré sa veste et Zoro, son t-shirt. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir mais le sourire ne quittait pas leur visage. Finalement ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux à terre, à côté, l'un de l'autre. La nuit devenait de plus en plus pâle, signe que le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se lever.

- Le jour se lève. Je crois que pour maintenant il n'est plus temps d'aller se coucher. Je ferais bien d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Tu comptes quand même te reposer un peu aujourd'hui ? Je te signale que ce soir c'est ton tour de garde.

- T'en fais pas pour moi, ça ira très bien.

Sanji sortit son paquet de cigarette et se ralluma pour la énième fois de la nuit une cigarette. Zoro le regarda faire. Une fois de plus, son regard pesait sur Sanji mais pas de la même manière que dans la timonerie. Ici c'était plus doux, moins agressif. Cela rassura un peu Sanji, cela devait signifier que leur petit duel avait fait du bien au bretteur et qu'il était plus calme maintenant. Un silence agréable s'était installé entre eux et Sanji n'avait plus à cœur de connaître ce qui souciait son ami.

- Ce soir je te remplacerai.

Sanji haussa un sourcil en entendant son compagnon dire ça.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Zoro se redressa et haussa les épaules.

- Je vais pouvoir me reposer tranquillement aujourd'hui ce qui ne sera pas vraiment ton cas. Si on doit se faire attaquer, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui m'en charge plutôt qu'un pirate complètement endormi.

Sanji se mit à rire en entendant les paroles de l'autre homme.

- Et dire que c'est toi qui oses me dire ça. J'aurai tout entendu mais je vais accepter, je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir le coup ce soir sinon. De plus je dois accompagner Nami chérie faire les boutiques toute l'après midi donc ton aide sera la bienvenue. Merci.

Zoro grogna un peu en l'entendant parler de Nami mais ne dit rien.

- Bon je vais aller me coucher. A toute à l'heure.

Zoro se leva et se dirigea vers son hamac. Sanji resta un peu à profiter du calme qui régnait sur le navire pour finir sa cigarette. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il jeta son mégot à l'océan et se dirigea vers son lieu de prédilection, la cuisine.

Une heure plus tard, une bonne odeur de nourriture emplissait l'air. Cela finit par réveiller Luffy. Avec le peu de sommeil qu'il avait eu, des cernes encadraient ses yeux mais rien ne pouvait remplacé l'appel du ventre.

- J'ai faim !!!!!!!!

En se levant de son hamac, il tomba sur Usopp qui se fit mal et hurla. Cette agitation réveilla le jeune renne en sursaut, seul Zoro dormait encore comme un bienheureux.

Les garçons, plus ou moins contents d'être réveillés, se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Ils furent vite rejoints par les filles.

- Bonjour ! Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier ! Cela fait plaisir à voir. Dit Usopp.

- Bonjour. Merci pour votre hospitalité, nous nous sentons un peu bête d'avoir abusés de votre gentillesse. Répondit, gênée l'une des deux miss. Il est temps pour nous de repartir maintenant. Plus rien ne nous retient sur votre navire.

- Vous ne restez pas pour le petit déjeuner ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent puis refusèrent l'offre.

- Non, nos familles vont s'inquiéter. Peu être aurons nous la chance de vous revoir plus tard.

Après avoir pris congé de l'équipage, et remercié en abondance leurs sauveurs, Yuy et Asuma se dirigèrent vers la ville. Elles arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment blanc ou l'enseigne bleue de la marine y était peinte et y entrèrent.

- Tiens donc ce n'est que maintenant qu'on arrive, mes petits anges ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait cette nuit ?

Un homme grand, portant une grande cape blanche, cheveux châtain, les yeux globuleux et un air qui n'inspirait guère la confiance, les arrêta.

- Nous sommes désolées capitaine. Nous avons été retenues par un « contretemps ». Nous sommes venues chercher la prime qu'il y avait sur leurs têtes.

- Vous avez arrêtées les pirates qu'on recherchait depuis un moment. Ils sont même sous les verrous à l'instant même ou je vous parle. Qu'est ce qui vous a retenu ? Vous êtes ici à réclamer vos récompenses dès que vos proies sont sous les verrous en général.

- Nous avons un gros gibier en vu maintenant. Vous avez forcément entendu parler de Monkey D Luffy ?

Le capitaine parut choqué.

- Quoi ? Un pirate aussi recherché est dans les parages ?

Un sourire un peu cruel fleurit sur les lèvres des jeunes filles.

- Tout juste, nous sommes venues voir à combien s'élevait leur prime pour savoir si cela valait le coup de s'attaquer à eux.

-Si cela vaut le coup ?

Le capitaine partit dans son bureau chercher les avis de recherches.

- Les voila, Monkey D Luffy : 100 000 000 berrys, Roronoa Zoro : 60 000 000 berrys et Nico Robin : 79 000 000 berrys. Avec ce qu'ils valent, vous pouvez déjà faire une belle retraite anticipée.

Les filles se regardèrent en souriant. Les prochaines victimes des anges seraient les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Série : One piece

Auteur : Lavlav-san

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété exclusive !

Zoro-kun : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Si tu ne m'avais pas écrit j'aurai pu croire que personne n'aimait cette histoire TT

J'ai pleins d'idées pour cette histoire et j'espère pouvoir m'en sortir correctement… Pour le Zoro/ Sanji je vais essayer de l'amener en douceur mais bon, c'est pas toujours évident

Voici la suite, bonne lecture tout le monde !

J'aimerai avoir des reviews, pour savoir si vous aimez ou non ! Si il y a des choses que vous aimeriez voir dans l'histoire etc…

J'écoute les conseils et les avis de chacun et parfois je m'en sers . Donc n'hésitez pas en m'en faire part !

**Chapitre 3**

La matinée fut rude pour tout le monde. Le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir chez chaque membre de l'équipage mais chacun s'activa tout de même à sa tâche. Luffy pêchait ou plutôt dormait, appuyé contre la balustrade tout en tenant sa canne à pêche. Zoro, après une séance sommaire d'altères, dormait tranquillement à l'arrière du bateau. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations avec plus ou moins de difficultés. La matinée se passa plutôt calmement.

L'après midi, les filles décidèrent d'aller faire un tour en ville. Nami était décidée à dénicher la bonne affaire tandis que Robin voulait avoir plus de renseignements sur ce qu'elle avait entendu parler la veille.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes prêtes, nous allons faire un tour en ville. Sanji, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir te reposer un peu ?

Sanji lui sourit pour la rassurer.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Nami chérie, je suis plus résistant que tu peux le croire et puis je préfère être sûr que vous ne risquiez rien.

Nami était tout de même contente d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui porter ses affaires, Robin sourit et la petite troupe se mit en route pour la ville.

Sur le bateau, le calme régnait. Chopper profitait de ce temps libre pour préparer quelques rumble balls, Pipo était plongé dans son atelier spécial, Luffy pêchait en espérant attraper une grosse prise et Zoro, quant à lui, faisait sa sieste réglementaire d'après repas.

Au bout d'un moment, Zoro se réveilla enfin, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il manquait du monde sur le bateau.

- Où sont les autres ?

Luffy se retourna.

- Ils sont partis se promener. Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de les suivre, ici je n'attrape rien du tout.

Zoro parût réfléchir en entendant cette réponse.

- Finalement ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Je vais faire un tour.

Luffy lâcha sa canne à pêche et se redressa.

- Je viens avec toi. J'ai besoin de bouger, comme nous ne sommes pas en mer et que la cuisine est fermée à clé, il n'y a rien à faire et rien à se mettre sous la dent. Un peu d'exercices ne me fera pas de mal. Usopp, Chopper, vous venez avec nous ?

- Non, je suis sur un projet passionnant, je préfère rester ici. Répondit le canonnier sans décoller le nez de ce qu'il faisait.

- Moi je viens, hier je n'ai pas pu venir avec vous et j'ai fini de préparer ma trousse de soin donc j'aimerai bien vous accompagner.

Ils partirent donc à trois vers la ville. Chopper s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'il voyait, cela faisait sourire les deux hommes. Luffy, lui louchait fortement sur les stands de nourriture. Le renne avança un peu d'argent pour acheter des friandises pour lui et son capitaine.

- Avec un peu de chance nous allons tombés sur Nami, Robin et Sanji. S'exclama Chopper.

- Il y a des chances, la ville n'est pas si grande que ça, constata Luffy.

Zoro grogna en entendant ces paroles. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de voir déambuler dans les rues la jeune rouquine avec à sa botte, le cuistot qui se dandinerait à ses côtés. Le voir tourner en permanence aux côtés de ces femmes tout en faisant leurs quatre volontés, ne plaisait guère à Zoro.

Chopper et Zoro regardaient les vitrines quand une odeur de viande grillée attira l'attention de Luffy. Le docteur vit le jeune homme brun, avancer et tourner dans la rue à droite.

-Hé !! Luffy ! Le renne se mit à courir après son capitaine.

Quand Zoro se retourna, il vit que ses compagnons étaient déjà bien loin devant. Il se mit à les suivre mais les perdit vite de vue et se retrouva seul dans la ville. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ils ne sont pas possible ces deux là. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Bon je n'ai plus qu'à aller de mon côté.

Près de lui, une jeune fille sourit en voyant le bretteur tout seul.

Son sens de l'orientation étant ce qu'il était, Zoro se retrouva très vite perdu dans la ville. Il tourna et retourna dans les rues plusieurs fois. Il avait l'habitude et savait qu'il allait bien tomber un moment ou à un autre vers leur bateau ou sur l'un de ses compagnons.

Pour la énième fois, il se retrouva dans une impasse. Son irritation s'accentua.

- C'est pas vrai ! Je le retiens cet imbécile de capitaine, il ne pouvait pas nous attendre avant de filer ?

Il allait faire demi tour quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna, la main posée sur l'un de ses sabres, prêt à dégainer. Sa surprise s'accentua quand il reconnut la silhouette de l'une des deux jeunes filles qu'il avait « sauvé » la veille.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, ne serait ce pas Mr Zoro ?

L'homme resta méfiant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici toute seule ?

Asuma sourit gentiment.

- Je vous ai vu au loin, je me suis dis que j'allais vous saluer, si vous n'avez rien à faire, je peux vous inviter boire un verre. Ca sera ma façon à moi de vous remercier.

Zoro se détendit un peu. L'idée de pouvoir être aidé pour se repérer dans ses rues et de boire une bonne bière, n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Pourquoi pas. En fait tu tombes bien, je me suis perdu ici.

Le sourire de la fille changea et devint cruel.

- Je le sais bien, je vous ai suivi depuis tout à l'heure.

Avant que Zoro ne puisse réagir, il se prit un coup violent à la tête. Il s'écroula au sol complètement sonné. Il restait conscient malgré tout.

- Putain, je le savais, toi et ta copine, vous n'êtes pas claires. Dit il en essayant de se relever.

-Bravo, belle déduction.

Yuy prit la parole. Elle était restée cacher jusque là. Elle rejoignit sa copine.

- En plus d'être mignon, il n'est pas con. Dommage que tu sois pirate, tu vas souffrir.

Yuy leva sa jambe pour frapper Zoro mais celui-ci esquiva.

_« Je ne peux pas me battre contre elles, ce sont des femmes. J'ai intérêt à m'enfuir en vitesse pour prévenir les autres.»_

- Bravo je vois que tu as de bons réflexes mais tu risques d'avoir plus de mal maintenant.

Une pluie de coup s'abattit sur le bretteur. Il était salement amoché.

- Ne t'en fais pas nous ne comptons pas te tuer. Ca serait facile mais pas intéressant.

Asuma faisait le guet pour être sûre que personne ne les surprendrait. Elle s'agita d'un seul coup.

- Yuy, il faut finir maintenant, il y a des membres de l'équipage qui arrivent dans notre direction.

Yuy donna un nouveau coup au bretteur.

- Merde, qu'est ce qu'ils font là eux ? Nous ne pouvons pas le transporter, sans risquer d'être repérées. Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

Asuma parût peu rassurée.

- Mais il risque de nous balancer si on le laisse ici !

Yuy se mit à rire.

- Tu connais beaucoup de mecs qui se vanteraient de s'être fait tabasser par une nana ? Il ne fait pas parti des exceptions. De toute façon si il essayait de nous balancer, on pourrait toujours s'en prendre au blondinet de son navire. Il avait l'air d'être tellement « serviable » avec les jeunes filles sans défense, hier soir…

Asuma rie à ses mots.

- Oui, tu as raison. Tous les pirates sont des incapables. Allez on se casse.

Zoro tiqua en entendant les filles parler du cuistot. Les deux filles disparurent en laissant en plan l'homme salement amoché dans la ruelle. Elles n'avaient pas frappé au visage il n'y avait que le premier coup porter à la tête qui était visible. On pouvait voir qu'il était mal en point. Il se releva péniblement. La colère l'envahit.

« Merde, quelle honte ! Se faire tabasser par des nanas. »

Le pire était qu'elles avaient raison. Plutôt mourir que de dire ce qui lui était réellement arrivé, même sI il trouvait le moyen de prévenir quelqu'un, elles avaient l'air d'être assez rapides pour au moins blesser certains de ses compagnons et ça…il en était hors de question. Le visage de Sanji, lui apparût clairement. Il était bien trop gentil pour toucher la moindre fille. Oui, hors de question qu'une de ces traînées le blesse. Il sortit de la ruelle, pâle comme un mort.

-----------------------------

L'après midi avait été agréable pour les filles, Sanji était aux petits soins pour elles mais pour une fois, elles préféraient ne pas trop le surmener, vu la fatigue apparente du blond. Pour la première fois, il ne faisait pas des tours de charmes aux demoiselles et Nami trouvait cela vraiment relaxant, c'était tellement mieux quand il n'en faisait pas des tonnes. Ils déambulaient dans les rues de la ville, Robin était un peu déçue de n'avoir rien pu dénicher de plus sur ces fameux anges.

Ils tournèrent dans une rue et Nami tiqua.

- Ca ne serait pas Zoro là-bas ?

Robin et Sanji regardèrent dans la direction que leur indiqua la jeune rousse.

- Si, tu as raison, Nami chérie. Ohé Zoro! Sanji interpellait le bretteur qui continuait d'avancer devant eux.

- A tous les coups il a du se perdre. Ca ne serait pas la première fois que cela lui arrive.

Ils s'approchèrent du jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui marchait très lentement et qui ne les avaient pas entendu arriver. Nami arriva par derrière et lui infligea une grande tape dans le dos.

- Ben alors tu ne te retournes plus quand on t'appelle ?

En sentant la claque dans son dos, Zoro grimaça.

- Non mais ça ne va pas de faire ça ? T'es pas un peu folle ?

Nami sourit en voyant l'homme aussi douillet. Sanji réagit aussitôt.

- Dis donc marimo, on vient encore te chercher car tu tournes certainement en rond dans la ville et tu te mets à agresser miss Nami ?

Sanji allait continuer à incriminer Zoro quand il remarqua le teint plus que pâle de son interlocuteur. Nami retint un cri quand elle remarque que les cheveux de son ami étaient poisseux à cause du sang qui s'y trouvait.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Zoro grogna, il ne pouvait pas leur parler de ce qui s'était passé. Les pestes ne devaient pas être loin et donc il valait mieux qu'il surveille ses propos.

- C'est trois fois rien, laissez tomber. Dit il en secouant sa main comme pour chasser quelque chose de dérangeant.

- Trois fois rien ? Non mais tu as vu comment tu es arrangé ? Une personne normale devrait déjà être à l'hôpital.

Sanji se mettait à lui reprocher son inconscience. Le coq n'était pas très rassuré de voir son compagnon comme ça. Il avait beau se disputer avec, il l'appréciait. Ils avaient juste leur façon à eux de se le prouver. Ils se parlaient peu mais leurs actes en disaient plus sur leur attachement que des paroles même si depuis quelques temps, Sanji arrivait de moins en moins à comprendre les actes du bretteur mais pour le moment ce n'était pas le problème.

Zoro était pâle, du sang coagulait de sa plaie et il tanguait de plus en plus. Le jeune homme blond passa une main autour de la taille de son compagnon et prit le bras de Zoro pour le passer autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à prendre appui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Zoro qui voyait une légère rougeur colorer ses joues.

- Ca ne se voit pas peu être ? Je t'aide, on va te ramener au bateau pour te faire examiner.

Sanji avait prit cette rougeur pour de la colère. Il savait à quel point Zoro n'aimait pas avoir besoin de l'aide de qui que ce soit. L'archéologue en regardant la scène se mit à sourire. Zoro se laissa tout de même faire et le petit groupe se dirigea vers le Going Merry. Sur la route, le sabreur eut droit à toutes les critiques et accusations possibles d'une navigatrice très en colère contre lui et sa bêtise.

Sanji remarqua que Zoro avait l'air préoccupé durant leur retour mais il préféra ne pas en parler devant les filles. Il lui parlerait plus tard, peu être qu'il se confierait plus facilement ainsi. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Zoro, oui, il devrait mettre tout cela au clair quitte à devoir lui tirer les vers du nez.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Série** : One piece

**Auteur** : Lavlav-san

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, mais je me garde quand même le soin de martyriser les personnages pour mon plus grand plaisir

**Mot de l'auteur : **Et voila un chapitre de plus qui ne fait absolument pas avancer le schmilblick mais bon aujourd'hui je me sens d'humeur plutôt romantique. Pour ce chapitre je dirais qu'il est très fleur bleue mais je promets des moments plus noirs pour la suite. Demain j'aurai plus une humeur d'aventurière ou de bastonneuse ou alors je reprendrais tranquillement le fil normal de l'histoire qui sait ?

Pour la relation Sanji/Zoro… J'ai l'impression que si j'essaye d'être subtile ça l'est trop et ça ne se voit pas et si je commence à me lancer dans la romance, c'est foutu je pars dans une histoire à l'eau de rose et ne m'enfonce à chaque fois un peu plus TT….

Zoro-kun : Merci pour ta review, oui j'aime trop cette histoire pour l'arrêter au début, je compte bien la mener à terme même si je ne sais toujours pas encore comment ils vont progresser…

Inspecteur Sombrero : Et je peux poster vite ! Ca m'arrive. En ce moment je dois être accompagnée d'une muse car l'inspiration vient toute seule donc pour le moment je ne la laisse pas filer . Par contre si elle n'est pas là c'est foutu je peux très bien ne plus écrire pendant plus d'un mois entier… Donc il ne faut pas se fier aux rapides publications du début sinon on est toujours très vite déçu !

Et oui je suis flattée d'avoir attiré l'attention d'un sombrero. Je suis toujours flattée de voir que les gens lisent mes histoires et les apprécies.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci de suivre l'histoire. N'oubliez pas la petite review d'encouragement surtout

**Chapitre 3**

En arrivant sur le bateau, ils furent accueillis par Pipo. Ce dernier s'inquiéta en voyant l'un de ces compagnons blessé.

- Zoro qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Sanji aida le blessé à s'asseoir sur l'un des matelas qui servait généralement à Chopper pour examiner ses patients. Nami prit la parole.

- Cet imbécile ne veut pas nous répondre. Apparemment il s'est fait pigeonner et à trop honte pour nous le dire.

La jeune femme se moquait de lui. Zoro commençait doucement à s'énerver mais préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation.

- Ce n'est qu'une simple égratignure et comment cela m'est arrivé ne te regarde en rien. Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de petites blessures à la tête que je risque de mourir.

Ce qu'il ne disait pas par contre c'était que les autres blessures cachées par ses vêtements, le lançaient douloureusement. Il savait que si il les montrait, non seulement il en mourait de honte de s'être fait tabassé comme une vulgaire victime incapable de se défendre et il inquièterait ses amis plus que de raison.

Il voulait et allait régler le compte de ces garces, personnellement. Son honneur d'homme était en jeu… Mais frapper une femme c'était tout aussi déshonorant. Quel homme digne de ce nom frapperait une femme ? Tsss, Sanji l'avait contaminé, il se mettait à parler comme lui maintenant…

En pensant à son compagnon, il se mit à le regarder et les paroles de Yuy lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à frapper une femme mais il refusait qu'on fasse le moindre mal au coq.

Il détourna le regard quand il sentit ses joues virer au rouge. Pourquoi cet imbécile blond s'entichait de toutes les femmes qu'il devait rencontrer ? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Oh Zoro, on te parle ! Sanji était juste en face de lui.

Zoro releva la tête. Il avait complètement décroché de la conversation.

- Désolé, je n'écoutais pas. Je vais mieux maintenant j'avais juste besoin de m'asseoir c'est tout.

Il tenta de se relever du matelas mais Sanji essaya de l'en empêcher, Zoro n'ayant plus beaucoup de force, tomba et entraîna le coq dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre emmêlés. Zoro grimaça de douleur en sentant un poid sur ses blessures. Sanji se releva, juste assez pour avoir le visage en face de celui de Zoro. Il était passablement énervé

- Tu vas tellement mieux que tu ne fais pas attention quand tu te relèves ! Tu restes ici, allongé et tu attends le retour de Chopper. Est ce bien clair ?

Usopp et Nami qui étaient là, se sentirent un peu gênés. Une goutte d'eau se forma sur leur tempe.

- Dites donc les gars si on vous dérange dites-le !

Robin se mit à rire tandis que les deux hommes se regardèrent puis ils se rendirent compte dans quelle position ils se trouvaient. Sanji se releva aussitôt, gêné, les joues en feu.

- Nami chérie ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi ! Dit-il alors que des petits cœurs se formaient dans ses yeux.

Zoro sentit vite sa gêne partir quand il entendit les propos du coq. Il allait se renfrogner quand un sourire un peu sadique apparût sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes « trésor », nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher maintenant. Ils doivent être mis au courant pour nous deux.

Les autres se mirent à rire quand ils virent Sanji virer au blanc. Ce dernier s'approcha de Zoro. Une nouvelle bagarre allait commencer.

- Dis donc tête de gazon, ton coup à la tête t'a atrophié le cerveau apparemment. Je ne sais pas si à ce stade là, un médecin pourra faire quelque chose pour toi.

Sa petite blague n'était apparemment pas au goût du cuisinier. Il allait riposter quand Luffy et Chopper franchirent la porte.

- Oh Zoro, tu es là ! On t'a cherché partout !

Luffy avec sa candeur habituelle, avait complètement oublié son second dans les rues pour trouver de la viande. Ce fut seulement après avoir rempli son estomac, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait perdu Zoro de vue.

- Baka !

Zoro n'avait même plus le courage de s'en prendre à son capitaine. La fatigue prenait vite le pas sur tout autre sentiment quand il devait commencer à comprendre la logique du jeune homme au chapeau de paille.

Robin interpella le docteur.

- Docteur, je crois que vous avez un nouveau patient à examiner aujourd'hui. Dit-elle en indiquant Zoro, sur le matelas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'ait arriver ? AAHHHHHHH c'est de notre faute, nous n'aurions jamais du te laisser tout seul !

Le renne commençait à paniquer.

- C'est rien juste une plaie.

Le bretteur commençait à en avoir marre de toujours devoir se répéter.

Chopper s'approcha du jeune homme et le força à se tourner.

- C'est peu être pas grave mais pour ce soir tu vas quand même devoir porter un bandage pour au moins empêcher la plaie de s'infecter.

Chopper sortit son nécessaire de médecine et nettoya consciencieusement la blessure puis posa une compresse pour finalement bander la tête de l'homme qui se laissa faire.

Pendant ce temps Luffy trouvait le temps un peu long.

- Sanji, j'ai faim, je vais mourir si je ne mange rien!

Pour confirmer ses dires, son estomac commença à gargouiller.

Sanji soupira puis se mit aux fourneaux. Quelques minutes après, le repas était prêt et tout le monde aida pour mettre la table. Le repas se passa dans une relative bonne humeur, même si tout le monde ne pensait qu'à une chose: dormir une nuit complète. Sauf un.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand chacun prit la direction de sa chambre. Sanji finissait sa clope sur le pont et Zoro allait monter en vigie quand il fut arrêté.

- Tu comptes faire quoi là ? Vas te coucher.

Zoro se tourna vers Sanji.

- Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord ce matin. Je fais ton tour de garde car tu n'es pas en état de veiller.

Sanji expira une bouffée.

- Tu es encore moins en état de faire ça que moi.

Zoro n'ayant pas envie de répliquer, prit sa couverture et monta tout de même en haut du mat. Sanji sentit sa patience diminuer. Il finit en vitesse sa cigarette et monta rejoindre l'homme en haut. Il le retrouva assis, entouré de sa couverture. La nuit promettait d'être fraîche donc une source de chaleur était toujours la bienvenue.

- Descends !

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres, sourcils en vrille. Je reste ici, tu ne me feras pas bouger de là.

-Très bien dans ce cas, je reste ici aussi, tête de gazon. Le blond s'assit aux côtés de Zoro.

Les deux ne respiraient pas franchement la santé. L'un avec ses bandages et ses bleus qui couvraient son corps et l'autre avec des poches sous les yeux qui aurait pu faire le cauchemar des plus grandes boutiques de cosmétique. Le silence s'installa entre les deux. Chacun rageait dans son coin, car aucun ne voulait céder.

- C'est vraiment ridicule cette situation. On aurait du envoyer Luffy ici ce soir, pas nous.

Sanji essayait de renouer le dialogue avec son vis-à-vis.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment tu t'es fais ça? Dit-il en touchant le bandage.

Zoro s'écarta de la main et resta dans son mutisme. Sanji sortit son sempiternel paquet et se grilla une nouvelle cigarette.

- Je ne dis pas que je ne me doute pas de comment tu as pu attraper cette blessure mais… Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est comment toi qui passes ton temps à t'entraîner, tu as pu te faire surprendre aussi bêtement?

Après un long silence, Zoro se décida à parler.

- Disons que j'étais suivi… Je n'aime pas cette ville, plus vite nous partirons, plus vite nous serons en sécurité.

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse grandiloquente mais au moins c'était un début de réponse.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le bretteur ne répondit pas.

-Tu peux au moins me dire qui t'as fais çà ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts détourna le regard, signe qu'il était encore moins enclin à dire qui était ses agresseurs que de dire ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Cela a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir par hasard ?

- Peu être bien.

Avec ça, Sanji était bien avancé. Il tournait en rond et on ne pouvait pas franchement dire qu'il était aidé. La colère se fit sentir dans le ton de sa voix.

- Tu ne te rends pas comptes qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, cervelle de petit pois. Nous sommes tes compagnons. Nous sommes déjà venu à bout de pas mal d'adversaires donc ce ne sont pas de vulgaires détrousseurs qui peuvent te faire ça. Cela à avoir avec ceux qui ont mit au tapis les pirates de la dernière fois ?

Sanji s'inquiétait pour lui ? Ca serait bien la première fois mais comme ils étaient sur le bateau et que ses compagnons étaient tout près, ils étaient moins en danger ainsi que lorsqu'ils étaient chacun dispatché dans la ville.

- Ce sont les mêmes personnes qui s'en sont prises aux pirates, la dernière fois. Elles nous avaient repéré à la taverne et avec les primes qu'il y a sur nos têtes, il est aisément évident de savoir ce que ces personnes voulaient.

- Des chasseurs de primes hein ? Heureusement que la charmante Yuy et miss Asuma ont été sauvé à temps par ces personnes.

_« Mais ce sont ces garces que tu admires tant qui m'ont attaqué, espèce d'empaffé ! Inquiètes toi plutôt pour moi ! »_

Zoro se retint de formuler à haute voix ce qu'il pensait. Sa défaite cuisante lui revint en mémoire. Il ne voulait pas se voir rabaisser devant le cuistot. Non surtout pas devant lui.

- Ouais…Les pauvres chéries.

Cette remarque sarcastique sortit tout naturellement de la bouche de Zoro. Sanji ne releva pas la réflexion.

- Demain matin, il faudra tout de même prévenir les autres que des chasseurs de primes sont à vos trousses. Robin adorée et l'autre andouille risquent d'être la cible de ces brutes épaisses.

Ils restèrent un moment l'un à côté de l'autre sans parler. L'ambiance s'était un peu détendue entre eux. Zoro trouvait ça agréable, pour une fois de rester aux côtés de son compagnon sans pour autant devoir l'engueuler pour qu'il veuille bien s'intéresser un tant soit peu à lui.

Il allait se remettre à parler quand il vit que Sanji s'était endormi. Il sourit en le voyant, il savait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas toute la nuit éveillé. Le blond fut traversé d'un frisson, cela n'échappa pas à Zoro qui se décida à se rapprocher de lui pour passer un bout de sa couverture sur les épaules du coq qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Au bout d'un moment la tête du coq commença à vaciller dangereusement. Le sabreur fit en sorte de poser sa tête contre son épaule, il aurait plus d'équilibre ainsi.

Cela aurait pu être romantique si ils avaient été tous les deux, amoureux. Malheureusement pour lui, Zoro savait parfaitement que Sanji était entièrement dévoué aux femmes donc il se contentait de cette relation assez étrange qu'il entretenait avec lui, faite de disputes, de bagarres et de moments de fête comme tout bon compagnon de piraterie qui se respecte.

- T'es vraiment un imbécile, je savais bien que tu ne tiendrais pas le coup.

Une voix ensommeillée répondit tout de même au jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

- Je suis sûr que tu piques déjà du nez alors cela ne sert à rien de me critiquer, idiot.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres dudit idiot. Ce n'était pas faux, le sommeil le gagnait rapidement mais il resta un moment éveillé à regarder Sanji dormir. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par poser sa tête contre celle du blond et s'endormit très rapidement.

Demain serait un autre jour et pour le moment, ce moment ci était parfait, enfin il aurait pu l'être si Sanji ne s'appuyait pas contre l'une de ses côtes blessées, mais bon peu importait surtout quand une nuit qui s'annonçait pénible s'était révélée plus agréable que prévue.

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Série : One piece

Auteur : anciennement Lavlav-san et maintenant Cannelle-chan (j'en avais marre de mon ancien pseudo)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient et bla bla bla et bla bla bla…

Mot de l'auteur : Bon normalement dans ce chapitre ci ça va bouger pas mal moins de romantisme et plus d'actions !

Zoro-kun : Voici la suite de l'histoire ! J'ai eu un peu plus de mal à l'écrire que les autres mais bon, j'en profite en ce moment pour écrire car après avec les examens je n'aurais plus vraiment le temps de le faire…Sinon votre blog à toi et sanji-kun est vraiment pas mal. Vous êtes vraiment fanne ça se voit ! En espérant que tu te remettras vite à l'écriture , bonne lecture !

Je vous souhaite à tous, une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

Le soleil pointait à l'horizon, les premiers rayons du soleil réveillèrent Sanji qui se trouvait dans la vigie. Il avait bien dormi, au chaud, pour un peu il se serait imaginé dans son hamac. Il se rendit vite compte de deux choses, la première était qu'il était courbaturé de partout, ce n'était jamais facile de dormir en position assise et la deuxième, la plus inquiétante à son goût, était qu'il s'était endormi tout contre Zoro.

Ce dernier fait le réveilla complètement. Il ne pu retenir ses joues de prendre une jolie couleur carmin. Il essaya de se dégager de là ou il était, sans réveiller son compagnon. Ce n'était pas une tâche aisée, vu que l'autre se servait de lui comme d'un oreiller. Plus Sanji essayait de se détaché de son étreinte plus Zoro se serrait contre lui.

_« Bordel je ne suis pas un ours en peluche, espèce d'abruti ! »_

Finalement, il réussit à se lever, il entendit le bretteur grogner un peu contre la perte de chaleur pour se rendormir aussi vite. Sanji descendit de la vigie, alluma sa cigarette du matin et profita un peu du paysage. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant que les autres ne se lèvent.

Après avoir prit une douche sommaire et changer de vêtement, Sanji se dirigea vers la cuisine, son premier réflexe étant toujours de voir si Luffy n'avait pas dévalisé leurs réserves pendant la nuit. Il était bruyant, courait partout mais pour aller chaparder en cuisine, son capitaine était toujours très subtil.

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que rien n'avait bougé. Cela signifiait que le brun n'avait pas bougé de son lit de la nuit mais cela voulait dire aussi que ce matin il serait particulièrement pénible.

- Bon au boulot.

Il retira sa veste, retroussa ses manches et mit son tablier. Il était fin prêt pour contenter les appétits voraces du navire. Faire la cuisine au calme, c'était ce que préférait le coq, au moins il pouvait réfléchir en paix. Ce que lui avait dit Zoro la veille le perturbait. Ils étaient arrivés, il y a déjà deux jours et ils étaient déjà repérés par des chasseurs de primes. Peu être que si il se débrouillait bien, il aurait enfin droit à avoir à une prime sur sa tête. Cela le fit sourire.

Mais en pensant à l'état dans lequel ils avaient découvert Zoro, la veille, lui fit perdre aussitôt le sourire, si les chasseurs de primes étaient assez forts pour mettre le bretteur dans cet état alors, ils devraient être extrêmement prudents. Une discussion avec le reste de l'équipage s'imposait et tant pis si la fierté de Zoro devait être un peu bousculée. En pensant au bretteur, l'image de lui dans les bras de Zoro au réveil, lui revint en tête. Une certaine chaleur envahit ses joues.

_« Quel imbécile. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, tes pancakes sont en train de cramer. »_

Bien vite une douce odeur se dégagea des fourneaux puis se diffusa dans l'air. Il ne fallu pas très longtemps pour entendre le bois du bateau qui grinçait sous les pas précipités de ses compagnons. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur deux bruns et un renne affamés.

- Salut Sanji !!! J'ai faim !!! Le petit déjeuner !!!!

- Salut ! Whow des pancakes !

Le coq, soupira en se demandant si son capitaine savait dire autre chose que « manger » ou « j'ai faim ». Il se retourna en leur souriant et s'avança vers la table et servit les mets qui se trouvaient sur la table.

- Allez régalez vous, c'est tout chaud.

Luffy s'empiffrait déjà.

- Trop boonnn !!!

Quelques minutes plus tard, les femmes du navire arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Il ne manquait plus que Zoro mais c'était quelque chose d'habituelle donc Sanji prépara un plat à part pour le moment ou l'homme aux cheveux verts se déciderait enfin à descendre de là-haut.

Après le repas, chacun sortit de lacuisine pour laisser Sanji s'occuper du rangement de la pièce. Ils se trouvèrent tous sur le pont.

- Il fait beau ce matin et il semblerait que le marché aux puces soit sur la grande place, je compte y faire un tour, cela tente quelqu'un ? Demanda la navigatrice.

Sanji qui entendit cela, sortit de la cuisine et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour prendre la parole.

- Euh Nami chérie, je crois qu'avant toute chose, nous devons parler de l'incident qui s'est produit hier avec l'autre idiot.

Nami, le regarda intrigué.

- Il ne veut rien dire, que veux tu qu'on y fasse ?

- Le problème est que cet imbécile ne vous a pas dit que ceux qui l'ont mis dans cet état, sont des chasseurs de primes. Ce sont les mêmes qui s'en sont pris aux pirates de la taverne. Apparemment, ils se seraient rendus rendu compte que nous étions aussi des pirates et…On ne peut pas dire qu'avec Luffy, Zoro et Robin adorée, nous passions inaperçu.

Nami et Usopp parurent paniqués.

- Depuis le temps que je vous le disais que c'était une tragédie ces avis de recherches, personnes ne voulaient me croire. Nami se sentit soudain très fatiguée.

Luffy lui avait un sourire qui barrait son visage.

- Enfin, on va avoir un peu d'action ici. On les trouve et leur fait leur fête. Oh Zoro ! Réveille-toi ! On va casser des chasseurs !

A l'appel de son nom, Zoro se réveilla.

-Einh ? C'est déjà le matin ?

Sanji calma rapidement son capitaine avec un magnifique coup de pied.

- Calme toi, nous ne savons même pas qui ils sont et encore moins à quoi ils ressemblent. Il n'y a que Zoro qui les ait vu ainsi que miss Yuy et Asuma.

Luffy se releva.

- C'est vrai. Zoro, à quoi ressemblaient ceux qui t'ont rétamé hier soir ?

Zoro descendit de là-haut et entendre cela l'énerva.

- Non, je ne me sais pas fais rétamé, ces saletés m'ont attaqué par surprise, j'ai rien pu faire.

Robin réfléchissait depuis un moment puis de sa voix douce.

- Ce groupe…Je me trompe peu être mais je pense que ce sont ceux qui se font appeler les « anges ».

Tout le monde se tourna vers Robin.

- Les anges ? Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Demanda Luffy qui sortit du papier et un crayon.

Robin sourit.

- On peut entendre beaucoup de choses lorsque l'on se promène en ville.

- Un ange comme ça ? Luffy montra son dessin à l'assemblée qui restèrent perplexes devant ce dessin. C'était une sorte de gros bébé avec des ailes, dessiné de façon plus que grossière.

- Non imbécile, c'est juste un nom que ce groupe se donne, un bébé ne m'aurait pas causé autant de blessures.

Zoro commençait franchement à être furieux. Non mais pour qui ses compagnons le prenaient-il ? Il n'était pas faible ! Il ne frappait pas les femmes, nuance ! Mais cela il ne s'en vantait pas spécialement.

- Dans certaines religions, il est dit que certains anges ont des fonctions particulières. L'ange de la mort, l'ange annonciateur, l'ange vengeur, ensuite il existe plusieurs grades, les archanges, les chérubins... Je pense qu'ils partent de cette optique-là. L'argent ou la vengeance doivent être leur principal motif.

- Bon alors, ils sont comment ? Zoro il n'y a que toi qui les aies vu. Demanda Usopp.

Zoro grogna.

- Ce n'est pas le plus important. Le log pose est bientôt rechargé donc nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre un peu et on s'en va. Nous n'entendrons plus parler de ces imbéciles et de ses conneries d'anges.

Zoro s'en alla vers la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner, cela étonna les autres membres de l'équipage, il était souvent le premier à suivre Luffy dans ses combats. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose que le bretteur ne voulait pas dire.

- Bon et bien ce n'est pas si grave, Luffy, Usopp vous venez avec moi en ville. Si nous sommes en groupe, il sera plus dur de nous attaquer. Robin tu viens avec nous ?

Robin se tourna vers la navigatrice.

- Je vous rejoindrais peu être plus tard. Pour le moment je vais rester ici …Voir ce qui se passe.

Les trois comparses partirent en direction de la ville tandis que les autres retournaient à leurs occupations. Sanji ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Zoro en cachait une partie …Mais pourquoi ? Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour rejoindre le bretteur qui était devant son petit déjeuner. Le voir aussi désinvolte, énerva sérieusement le coq.

- Qu'est ce que tu caches encore tête de gazon ?

Zoro ne releva pas l'insulte et continua de manger.

- Quand on pose une question généralement on attend une réponse. Je t'écoute.

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Va rejoindre Nami ou Robin, elles doivent avoir besoin de toi.

Les mains de Sanji étaient prises de tics nerveux, signe qu'il avait besoin de nicotine pour continuer cette conversation.

- Laisse les filles tranquilles, cela n'a aucun rapport avec elles. Le problème c'est toi et le fait que tu ne veuilles pas nous dire exactement ce qui s'est passé.

La tension montait entre les deux.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirai, tu serais incapable de réagir face à ces ennemies là.

- Tu me crois aussi faible que toi ? Je sais me défendre espèce d'imbécile !

Sanji lança un coup de pied pour faire réagir son compagnon. Zoro qui avait encore des blessures importantes para mal le coup et il se le prit dans les côtes. Il grimaça fortement et se plia en deux. Sanji ne s'attendait pas à cela. Zoro arrivait à parer ses attaques de bases d'habitude. Sanji s'approcha, inquiet.

- Je n'ai pourtant pas frappé si fort !

Zoro essaya de le repousser.

- Ce n'est rien du tout.

Le cuistot n'écouta pas et remonta la manche du t-shirt du jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Cela fit un sacré choc au blond. Des bleus de teintes multiples sur le bras. Sans plus de cérémonies, il releva aussi le t-shirt, sans écouter les cris indignés du blessé. Il hoqueta en voyant le carnage. Le torse était encore moins beau à voir que les bras.

- Espèce d'idiot pourquoi tu ne t'es pas fait soigné par Chopper. On a un médecin à bord, il est là pour ce genre de situation !

Zoro était rouge. Il était gêné de ne pas avoir été plus discret à propos de ses blessures. Il n'avait voulu inquiéter personne. C'était raté. Sanji appela Chopper qui paniqua en voyant l'étendu des blessures. Chopper était vraiment en colère contre le bretteur.

- Tu aurais du me le dire, tu dois avoir au moins une ou eux côtés cassées. Chopper passa une pommade sur les blessures et banda comme il fallait les blessures. Tu restes tranquille jusqu'à ce que je te l'ordonne.

Zoro ne savait pas si il devait remercier le médecin, s'amuser de sa colère ou se mettre en colère lui-même pour le fait qu'il ne puisse plus bouger pendant un certain temps. Il regarda dans la pièce, Sanji le regardait de manière indéchiffrable. Il devait lui en vouloir, mais ce n'était pas grave. Tant que tout le monde était sur le bateau c'était le principal.

Aucun homme de ce bateau n'aurait pu frapper une femme et Nami… C'était Nami et il n'avait pas une grande confiance en Robin. La brunette ne semblait pas jouer franc jeu avec eux et cela l'empêchait d'être rassuré en sa compagnie. D'ailleurs en pensant à eux, il s'étonnait qu'ils soient si peu dans la timonerie.

Chopper continuait ses récriminations contre Zoro quand celui-ci lui coupa la parole.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Ils sont partis tôt ce matin pour aller en ville.

Zoro cru qu'il allait s'étrangler de fureur.

- QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ces crétins sont partis ?

Il se releva en vitesse ce qui le fit grimacer. Sanji s'interposa entre lui et la porte et le retint.

-Ou comptes tu aller comme ça ?

- Les ramener ici par la peau des fesses si il le faut mais ils ne peuvent pas rester là-bas.

Le bretteur poussa un peu le coq et se mit à courir. Sanji et Chopper se regardèrent intrigués et se mirent à la poursuite de Zoro. Pour qu'il panique autant, il y avait vraiment un souci. Sanji eut un mauvais pressentiment.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Dans la ville, une forte animation régnait. Nami se promenait de stand en stand, accompagné de ses deux « gardes du corps » qui s'amusaient à faire les pitres ou à trouver « le » gadget inutile qui leur fallait absolument pour leurs délires. La matinée passa relativement vite, entre négociations de prix, balade entre les étales et les fous rires.

Lors d'un détour, Usopp s'arrêta net. A quelques mètres d'eux, se trouvaient une dizaine de marines en service, tournant dans le marché pour veiller à la sécurité des commerçants et des habitants.

- Des marines ! Il y a des marines dans le coin.

Nami grimaça.

- Aie, ce n'est pas bon ça. Passons plutôt par ici. Luffy ?...LUFFY !!!!

Le garçon au chapeau de paille n'avait pas écouté ses compagnons et il continuait de regarder les stands de bricoles diverses et variées. Une sueur froide coula dans le dos des deux compagnons.

- Il faut récupérer Luffy tout de suite avant qu'il ne se fasse repérer. S'énerva la rouquine.

- Ok, je vais le chercher. Répondit courageusement Usopp qui tremblait de tout son corps.

- Oh !! Usopp ! Nami !! Il y a pleins de choses super ici ! Hurla Luffy de là où il était.

_« Imbécile ! »_ Pensèrent en même temps les deux pirates.

Un marine se tourna vers celui qui avait crié et stoppa ses compagnons pour s'entretenir en un conciliabule.

Usopp se rapprocha de Luffy pour le gratifier d'un énorme coup de poing et l'emmena vers Nami . Ils avaient peu être une chance de pouvoir s'enfuir sans se faire repérer.

- Hé vous là-bas !!

Trop tard! Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou quand ils entendirent les interpellations des marines. Ils couraient dans les rues de la ville, essayant de semer leurs poursuivants, mais plus ils fuyaient, plus il en apparaissait de partout. Même se cacher n'était pas possible, vu la rapidité avec laquelle, les hommes en uniformes les poursuivaient.

- Ha ha ha ! Ils sont rapides, peu être qu'ils sont forts aussi !

- Il n'y a rien de drôle Luffy ! Il faut absolument retourner au bateau !

Sentant que son amie commençait à fatiguer et paniquer Luffy s'arrêta brusquement.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais les retenir pendant que vous partez devant, vous risquez moins de vous faire attraper comme vous n'êtes pas recherchés. Usopp je te confie Nami.

- Ok, Nami suis moi !

Les deux pirates s'enfuirent tandis que leur capitaine se retrouva vite encerclé par les militaires. Un grand sourire se dessinait sur le visage du capitaine au chapeau de paille. Plusieurs marines tirèrent mais avec son corps élastique, il pu renvoyer aisément les balles. Il se prépara pour lancer son bras quand un hurlement se fit entendre. Cette voix, Luffy la connaissait bien, c'était la voix qu'il entendait le plus souvent quand il faisait une bêtise.

- Nami !!!! Chewing Gattling !

Il rétama rapidement les pauvres soldats qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il avait confié la jeune fille à son ami mais ce cri n'avait rien de rassurant. Après avoir remis son bras normalement, il courut parmi les corps qui jonchaient le sol et se dirigea vers l'endroit ou il supposait trouver ses amis.

- Usopp !

Le tireur du groupe était étendu parterre avec la même blessure qu'avait eu la veille, Zoro. Luffy s'approcha de lui, le redressa un peu et le secoua pour le réveiller.

- Usopp je t'en prie répond moi ! Oh ! Usopp, réveille toi !

Pipo se réveilla difficilement.

- Lu...Luffy ?

- Où est Nami ? Le jeune homme s'inquiétait pour son amie.

Usopp se dégagea des bras de Luffy et se mit en position assise.

- Je n'en sais rien. On courait pour retourner au bateau, elle me suivait quand je l'ai entendu crier. Quand je me suis retourné, je l'ai vu retenue et bâillonnée par une personne et après…c'est le trou noir.

Usopp se frottait la tête. Luffy se mit à réfléchir.

- Qui l'a emmené ? Tu l'as vu ?

Usopp parût réfléchir.

- Je… C'est très flou, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce n'est pas un marine qui l'a enlevé. C'était une femme, mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir à quoi elle ressemblait mais j'avais l'impression de la connaître…

Luffy se redressa et prit un air grave.

- Usopp, tu retournes au bateau, on a besoin de renfort. Nous allons récupérer Nami.

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Série :** One piece

**Auteur :** Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ont tous été crées par Oda et non par moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter ces personnages pour mon histoire.

Zoro-kun : lol ne t'en fais pas si tu laisses des romans, cela ne me déranges absolument pas Sinon désolée de te dire çà mais je suis loin de me débarrassée de Nami pour le moment , mais bon nous ne sommes pas encore à la fin de l'histoire et un accident est toujours vite arrivé…lol

Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire !

**Chapitre 5**

- Usopp, tu retournes au bateau, on a besoin de renfort. Nous allons récupérer Nami.

Usopp se releva prêt à obéir aux ordres de son capitaine quand au loin, Chopper et Sanji arrivèrent dans leur direction en courant.

-Oh vous tombez bien, nous allions vous chercher ! Expliqua Luffy. Comment, vous nous avez trouvé ?

Sanji soupira.

- Nous suivions Zoro quand nous l'avons perdu dans les rues, nous avons ensuite vu des marines par dizaine puis un bruit de bagarre.Nous nous sommes inquiétés, nous pensions que c'était l'autre idiot qui avait des soucis et finalement nous sommes tombés sur vous. Tiens où est Nami chérie ?

- Elle s'est fait enlevé pendant qu'on fuyait les marines. Se désola Usopp

C'était comme si la foudre était tombée sur Sanji.

- Comment ça, elle s'est fait enlevée ? Elle était sous votre responsabilité ! Hurla Sanji. Il faut la retrouver, cette fleur si délicate aux prises de tortionnaires. Ce sont les marines qui la retiennent ? Demanda-t-il.

Usopp et Luffy parurent gênés.

- Ben on ne sait pas… C'est venu trop rapidement, on n'a rien vu. Mais on va ratisser la ville, nous devrions pouvoir la retrouver.

- Nous allons former des équipes, nous allons bien finir par la retrouver.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour se séparer et rechercher leur amie, ils avaient pour objectif de prévenir aussi Zoro et Robin au cas où, ils les croiseraient dans les rues de la ville.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans une petite cellule vétuste et mal éclairée, la jeune rouquine se réveilla avec difficulté. Les premières pensées qui traversèrent son esprit, étaient de se demander ce qui lui était arrivé et ou elle était. Elle se releva péniblement, sa tête lui faisant extrêmement souffrir. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent très vite. Elle suivait Usopp du mieux qu'elle pouvait quand elle sentit quelqu'un qui la tirait en arrière. Elle avait crier, puis après…après…plus rien. Cela l'énervait de savoir qu'il lui manquait une partie de l'histoire.

- Où suis-je ? Il faut que je sorte de là.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle se rendit compte que la porte était fermée. Elle s'approcha de la petite lucarne et vit qu'elle était encore dans la même ville qu'au matin. Elle pouvait distinguer certaines étales du marché aux puces.

Un bruit de clé dans une serrure se fit entendre. Nami se retourna précipitamment et se cacha en vitesse derrière la porte. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait assommer son geôlier et s'enfuir d'ici. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, une voix retentit de derrière la porte.

- Je serai toi, je sortirai tout de suite de ma cachette. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

La voix choqua la navigatrice.

- Yuy ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Le sourire de la femme s'accentua. Elle entra dans la pièce en compagnie d'Asuma et d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mais d'après la tenue et le gabarit, c'était un capitaine de la marine.

- Ce qui se passe ? C'est que vous allez nous être d'une aide très précieuse ma chère. Répondit calmement l'homme. Mes chers anges que vous avez déjà rencontrés, avaient besoin d'un léger coup de main pour attraper certains de vos compagnons. Nous avons besoin de vous pour attraper vos amis.

Nami resta sur la défensive. Ils la prenaient pour qui ? Une collaboratrice ou quoi ?

- Je vois que vous vous êtes bien foutus de nous. Dit elle à Yuy. Je suppose que ton amie et toi êtes…des anges ?

- Bien deviné. Dommage tu sois une pirate, tu aurais pu nous rejoindre. Ton esprit vif nous aurait été très utile mais pour le moment, tu vas juste nous servir de monnaie d'échange.

Le capitaine, restait en retrait et laissait parler la brunette en acquiescant.

- Dès que tes compagnons recherchés seront attrapés nous pourrons te relâcher. Nous n'avons rien de particulier contre toi mais si tu te mets en travers de notre route, nous pourrions nous montrer moins gentils. Dit Asuma, de manière assez dure.

Dans l'esprit de Nami tout se mettait en place. Les anges étaient juste un groupe de chasseuses de primes à la solde des marines. Il fallait prévenir les autres mais comment ? Puis l'image de Zoro blessé lui revint en mémoire. Il était au courant. C'est pourquoi il n'avait rien dit, il s'était fait battre par une femme.

_« Mais quel imbécile à cause de lui et de sa fierté mal placée, nous en sommes là maintenant.»_

- Bon Yuy, je te laisse te débrouiller pour le reste. Tant que les autres ne sont pas sous les verrous, je suis censé être au courant de rien donc pas de vagues.

La jeune femme brune se tourna vers son supérieur et acquiesça.

- Ne vous en faite pas, Asuma et moi, nous nous occupons du reste comme d'habitude et nous comptons sur vous pour la prime.

L'homme sortit de la pièce laissant les trois femmes ensemble.

-Pourquoi faites vous cela ?

Asuma sourit tristement.

- Les pirates sont un fléau, il faut y mettre fin avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de victimes encore.

- Si nous pouvons nous enrichir en torturant un peu ses erreurs de la nature, je ne vois pas personnellement où est le mal. Répondit Yuy de manière mauvaise.

Nami sentit son antipathie pour Yuy augmenter mais elle sentit qu'Asuma cachait quelque chose, une raison bien plus profonde que l'argent. Elle pouvait parfaitement le comprendre elle-même, après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vu et subit à cause d'Arlong. Une haine profonde devait animer Asuma, pour se montrer aussi dure. Etait-ce aussi le cas pour Yuy ?

- Vous vous trompez. Luffy et les autres ne sont pas comme vous les décrivez. D'ailleurs ne sont il pas venus à votre secours quand vous aviez besoin d'eux ?

Yuy ricana.

- Ils devaient certainement avoir une petite idée derrière la tête pour avoir fait cela. Aucun pirate ne peut être qualifié de « gentil » ou de quelqu'un de « fiable ». Ce sont tous des monstres d'égoïsme. Tu connais ça toi aussi, vu que tu es pirate.

Apparemment quoiqu'elle puisse dire, rien ne ferait pas changer d'avis ces anges.

Yuy regarda la rouquine quelques instant puis sourit. Ce sourire ne disait rien à Nami.

- Puisque c'est une pirate et que les pirates font souffrir les autres. Pourquoi ne les ferions nous pas souffrir, elle et ses amis, un peu aussi ? Suggéra la brune.

Asuma acquiesça.

- On pourra donner un petit cadeau souvenir à ses amis.

- Bonne idée.

Nami paraissait de plus en plus inquiète.

- Attendez… Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ?

- Tu verras bien beauté.

------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait des heures qu'il tournait en rond dans la ville. Son sens de l'orientation n'était plus exécrable, il était inexistant. Il allait de rues en boulevards.

- Où est ce que ces imbéciles ont bien pu aller ? La ville est trop grande, il faut vraiment que je les retrouve en vitesse.

- On parle tout seul beau mec ?

Cette voix ! Il la reconnaîtrait n'importe où ! La voix de la pourriture qui l'avait humilié. Yuy était devant lui, en plein milieu de la rue pleine de monde, à lui sourire hypocritement.

- Tu oses tu présenter devant moi, tu es bien courageuse.

- Tout doux, tu ne voudrais pas créer un scandale ici, en plein milieu de la foule ? Ca serait fâcheux et surtout, les marines ne sont pas très loin.

Elle avait tout prévu, cela fit rager Zoro.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Yuy tourna autour de lui en gardant toujours son sourire.

- Tu es direct j'aime ça. Ce que je veux ? Ta tête, tout simplement.

Zoro se mit à rire.

- Tu crois réellement que je vais me laisser faire aussi facilement peu être ?

Yuy ne perdit pas contenance devant le manque de réaction de son vis-à-vis. Elle lui lança quelque chose qu'il rattrapa au vol.

- Ceci est juste une mise en garde. Ce petit « présent » te permettra de réfléchir plus en avant à ma proposition. Ta tête et je te rends le reste qui va avec ceci.

Zoro parût intrigué, il regarda l'objet et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Il tenait un boxer féminin en dentelles, dans sa main. Il le cacha en vitesse avant d'être repéré et catalogué de pervers.

- C'est quoi cette blague de mauvais goût ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait plus personne en face de lui.

_« Ce ne sont que des folles mais des folles capables du pire. Pourquoi m'avoir donné cette…chose ? »_

Il réfléchissait en plein milieu de la rue quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna et vit Sanji.

-Tu étais ou ? On t'a cherché partout ! On a besoin de toi, c'est affreux Nami - chérie a été enlevé ce matin. Nous la cherchons partout depuis.

La nouvelle secoua le bretteur.

_« Mais alors…Ce sous vêtement…Il est à Nami !»_

- Oh Zoro tu comprends ce que je viens de te direBouge toi, tu feras équipe avec moi sinon tu risques une fois de plus de te perdre.

Zoro regarda son compagnon et acquiesça.

_« Ce n'est pas le moment de l'inquiéter en lui racontant l'entretien que j'ai eu avec la ravisseur. Il se mettrait dans un état pas possible. Elles me veulent moi en échange de Nami, elles avaient tout prévu depuis longtemps. »_

-Oh ! Ca va ? C'est la nouvelle qui t'a bouleversé à ce point ? S'inquiéta le bond en voyant le bretteur devenir blanc comme un linge.

- …Le plus important maintenant c'est de la ramener en sécurité saine et sauve.

_« Même si je dois rester prisonnier à sa place. »_

Il préféra ne pas formuler à haute voix cette dernière pensée. L'équipage avait déjà assez à faire pour retrouver leur amie. Nami était importante dans leur équipage et surtout pour le blond. Zoro savait que pour le moment Sanji essayait de se concentrer sur sa tâche pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude ou penser à ce que pouvait subir la rouquine.

- Oui, c'est une femme, nous devons la protéger. Qui est assez monstrueux pour s'en prendre à une femme ?

La réponse de son compagnon le décida, oui si il pouvait sauver son amie, il se constituerait prisonnier. Sa décision était prise. Maintenant il espérait que les filles tiendraient parole et relâcheraient la navigatrice.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous la sauverons. Répondit Zoro d'un air déterminé.

À suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Série** : One Piece

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont en aucun cas de mon imagination ! Je n'en ai pas assez pour créer des persos aussi déjantés les personnages sont made in maître Oda.

Zoro-kun : Rassure toi, ce chapitre ci n'est plus centré sur Nami mais plus sur un autre personnage .

Luffy dans ce chapitre sera un peu OOC mais c'est aussi parce que j'en ai marre que dans plus du trois quart des fictions, tout le monde prenne Luffy pour un demeuré. Il est insouciant et naïf c'est tout ! C'est différent ! lol

Bon je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais bon quand l'inspiration ne veut pas venir…Elle ne veut pas venir !

Bref, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture et si vous pouviez une petite review cela serait fort sympathique de votre part ;p

**Chapitre 6**

La nuit tomba rapidement, trop rapidement aux yeux de l'équipage. Aucune trace de Nami, dans les rues de la ville, l'inquiétude des garçons montait d'un cran. Luffy continuait de courir partout sans tenir compte des marines. Le sort de son amie le touchait, chaque membre de son navire était un peu comme un membre de sa famille.

- Luffy ! La nuit commence à pointer. Cela ne sert à rien de continuer les recherches maintenant, on ne pourra pas faire plus cette nuit.

Le capitaine se retourna vers son ami, d'un air ennuyé.

- Je ne peux pas. Je préfère continuer.

Usopp se sentait coupable de ce qui s'était passé mais il devait tout de même raisonné son capitaine.

- Je ne crois pas que ses ravisseurs ne lui fassent du mal. Je pense qu'ils vont demander une rançon à la place.

Luffy écouta attentivement le canonnier.

- Il faut repasser au bateau, voir si nous n'avons pas reçu un message ou si les autres n'ont pas eu plus de chances que nous. On doit tous reprendre des forces, nous reprendrons les recherches demain matin.

Luffy était partagé entre deux avis. Sa raison lui disait qu'Usopp était dans le vrai mais son inquiétude l'empêchait de rester en place à ne rien faire au lieu de chercher Nami.

- Bien retournons au bateau, j'espère que tu as raison et que nous aurons plus de nouvelles là-bas.

Usopp savait à quel point cette décision coûtait pour Luffy mais ils avaient eux aussi besoin de repos avant de repartir à la recherche de leur amie.

Ils prirent le chemin du retour.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'ambiance sur le bateau était lourde. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu de nouvelles sur Nami sauf Zoro mais ce dernier s'abstenait de dire quoi que ce soit. Seule Robin continuait de poser des questions sur le groupe de chasseurs de primes les « anges ». Certains se sentaient inquiets et d'autres se sentaient coupables ; Usopp pour n'avoir pas su protéger son amie et Zoro pour être la cause de l'enlèvement de la jeune femme.

La nuit était là et la seule chose que l'on pouvait apercevoir à partir du bateau, était les lumières de la ville. Durant le repas, seul le bruit des couverts se fit entendre. Au bout d'un moment Luffy qui était au comble de l'énervement tapa du poing sur la table.

- Je ne peux plus attendre ici. Nami a besoin de nous et nous, nous sommes là sur le bateau.

- Et tu irais où en pleine nuit ? Nous n'avons rien trouvé durant la journée. Qu'espères tu trouver de plus maintenant qu'il fait noir ? Nous n'avons rien, même pas le moindre indice, pas même une lettre de rançon. S'énerva le cuisinier.

Ses paroles refroidirent Luffy. Sanji continua :

- Nous sommes tous aussi inquiets tu n'es pas le seul à te demander si elle va bien si il ne lui est rien arrivé mais pour le moment nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. C'est rageant, frustrant même mais nous devons aussi faire attention à la marine. Nous ne pouvons pas faire n'importe quoi.

Luffy baissa la tête de dépit, les poings toujours serrés.

- Désolé, je vais prendre mon tour dans la vigie. Dit il en sortant de la pièce.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce n'était plus lourd, il était oppressant. Les autres finirent de débarrasser en vitesse la table. Zoro et Usopp ne supportaient plus l'atmosphère et ils décidèrent de sortir. Chopper se proposa pour aider Sanji à faire la vaisselle. En fermant la porte derrière lui, Zoro entendit un bruit de vaisselle brisé. La situation pesait à tout le monde.

Zoro s'installa sur le pont à regarder la mer. Il avait besoin de réfléchir aux évènements. Il s'en voulait, à cause de sa tête mise à prix, la jeune navigatrice était retenues par ces garces… Il serra les poings. Il comprenait la colère de son capitaine, il la ressentait également mais envers lui-même.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ? Tu devrais te reposer.

Zoro se retourna et vit Sanji sortir son paquet de clope. Avoir le blond auprès de lui, faisait augmenter son sentiment de culpabilité.

- Tu n'es pas censé faire la vaisselle avec Chopper ?

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête qu'on aurait pu éviter ce drame.

Zoro savait qu'il avait raison, si seulement il avait parler plutôt…Maintenant il devait se taire pour protéger la rouquine.

-Pourquoi s'en prendre à Nami ? Bon sang quelle bande de lâches.

Sanji avait les mains sur la rambarde et la serra le plus fort possible, il voulait évacuer sa colère sur quelque chose. Zoro savait l'attachement que pouvait avoir le jeune homme pour Nami, il se sentit encore plus misérable. Il ne pouvait rien dire qui aurait pu lui remonter le moral. En voyant les mains du jeune homme se meurtrirent de plus en plus à force de serrer, le bretteur lui prit les mains pour les desserrer et le regarda d'un air doux.

- Arrête de faire ça, tu risques de te blesser. Tes mains ne sont-elles pas ce qu'il y a de plus important pour toi ?

Le blond fut étonné de la réaction de son compagnon. Il s'était énervé en cuisine et il était sortit pour fumer. En voyant Zoro, il s'était rapproché de lui, il savait que même si ils se disputaient régulièrement et qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre l'attitude du bretteur à son égard depuis quelques temps, il pouvait se confier à lui. Il se libérait de tout ce qui lui pesait, il pouvait parler, crier, hurler si il le voulait. Zoro ne se moquerait pas de lui et l'écouterait.

Il trouvait rassurant le geste tout en douceur de son ami. Ce n'était pas vraiment une attention que les hommes avaient généralement entre eux mais pour le moment cela lui faisait du bien. Zoro était une présence rassurante. Quand Sanji releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, il fut frappé par l'intensité du regard.

Soudain, il réalisa le malaise qu'il pouvait y avoir dans cette situation étrange et s'écarta du bretteur. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Mes mains n'ont rien ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller se coucher. Demain, on risque d'avoir une longue journée devant nous.

Cette attitude était peu être une fuite mais pour le moment, il préférait se concentrer sur une chose à la fois et la priorité était sans conteste Nami. Chopper arriva sur le pont.

- J'ai fini la vaisselle…

Les deux garçons reprirent une distance raisonnable. Chopper avait l'air penaud. Sanji soupira et s'approcha.

- Bien, merci Chopper. Allons, nous avons tous besoin de repos. Au lit ! Tu viens Zoro ?

Zoro secoua la tête.

- Non, je viendrais plus tard. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

Sanji acquiesça et le bretteur laissa ses amis partir puis il se décida à monter en vigie. Comme il le pensait, il trouva Luffy, assis en tailleur en train de ruminer.

- Zoro ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu ne t'es toujours pas remis entièrement de tes blessures.

Le second du navire s'installa aux côtés de son capitaine.

-Comment tu sais que je suis blessé ? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé.

- C'est Chopper qui me l'a dit. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, je me soucie de chacun de vous.

Luffy était très sérieux. Zoro savait que le brun ne pouvait pas tout endosser tout seul. Il avait beau être le capitaine, avoir autant de vies sous sa responsabilité n'était pas toujours une tâche aisée.

- Tu es vraiment inquiet pour Nami n'est ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas demain je suis sur que tout s'arrangera.

Luffy sourit.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tout à l'heure tu aurais pu aussi rassurer Sanji. Tu ne l'as pas fait.

Zoro fut surpris par la remarque du brun.

- Tu nous espionnais ?

Un sourire un peu espiègle apparut sur le visage de Luffy.

- Je suis ici pour surveiller. Vous étiez juste en bas, il n'était pas très difficile de vous entendre.

Le regard de Zoro se fit vague.

- Pour lui aussi, c'est un coup dur à encaisser. Pour Usopp aussi, cela fait même un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Il doit être partit se reposer, enfin, je suppose.

Zoro tiqua.

- Tu sais espionner les discutions mais tu ne fais pas attention aux allers et venus de chacun !

Luffy eut un air faussement contrit. Le bretteur remarqua qu'au moins son ami avait retrouvé le sourire. C'était un point positif. Il était toujours plus combatif quand il avait toute son énergie.

- Usopp m'a dit que c'était une femme qui avait enlevé Nami. La personne qui t'avait agressé, tu crois que cela pouvait être la même que celle qui a agressé Usopp ?

Zoro fut impressionné par la vivacité d'esprit de son capitaine. Il ne parlait pas souvent intelligemment, mais son instinct était terrible. Il ne préféra pas confirmer les suppositions de Luffy.

Le silence s'installa. Au bout d'une bonne heure, Luffy somnolait tandis que Zoro restait parfaitement éveillé. La disparition de Nami pesait chez tout le monde. Le jeune homme ne pouvait se retirer de la tête qu'il était le seul capable de sauver son amie. Les filles avaient sans difficultés rétamer Usopp, Chopper ne frapperait pas une fille et pour Sanji, il était inimaginable que l'on puisse faire du mal à une femme… Il pouvait franchement être parfois un boulet quand il s'y mettait. A se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver…

Le visage triste du blond lui revint en mémoire. Sanji réagissait vraiment violemment quand il s'agissait de Nami mais avait il vraiment des sentiments amoureux pour elle ? Cela se pourrait avec l'autre séducteur de service. Il était assez maso pour s'enticher d'elle. Zoro n'appréciait pas toujours les manières de la rouquine mais elle comptait aussi pour lui. Pas de la même manière que le blond mais assez pour aller la sauver.

Sa décision était prise. Il se leva et descendit de la vigie sans déranger Luffy et se dirigea dans la timonerie pour écrire une lettre. A cette heure-ci tout le monde dormait donc il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans être déranger.

Après avoir laissé en évidence son message sur la table, il descendit du bateau discrètement pour se diriger vers la ville. Il ne savait pas ou trouver les filles mais ce n'était pas grave vu que c'était elles qui le trouvaient à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

Une fois en ville il pourrait se constituer prisonnier.

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

Série : One piece

Auteur : Cannelle-chan

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne m'en sers seulement que pour écrire mon histoire.

Temari : merci pour ta review cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Pour l'histoire d'amour cela va arriver très doucement…J'en ai encore pour quelques chapitres encore pour finir l'histoire. Ben oui quoi ! Un grand séducteur, ne se met pas à apprécier les hommes du jour au lendemain…Quoique je ne me sois pas privée avec Zoro XP

Zoro-kun : Ben Zoro est trop gentil voyons !! Malgré ses airs bourrus, il est tout gentil. Bref, c'est un ours, envers ses amis, il grogne mais il ne mord pas lol

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui ne fait rien avancé du tout ! Quel bonheur de patauger dans son récit Bon normalement au prochain il y a plus d'actions ça avancera plus…Du moins je l'espère…

**Chapitre 7**

Dans les rues sombres de la ville, un jeune homme se promenait dans les rues.

_« Allons bon, était-ce vraiment une si bonne idée que ça de partir sans savoir ou aller ? »_

Zoro tournait depuis une bonne heure. Les éclairages de la ville commençaient à s'éteindre, signe que le matin n'allait plus tarder à poindre dans le ciel. Au début, il pensait qu'il n'aurait qu'à se présenter en ville pour être vite repéré par ces chasseuses de primes en jupons. Maintenant qu'il était là, ce n'était plus aussi évident. Il se remit en route et tourna dans une ruelle.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'au dessus de lui, sur les toits de la ville, il était épié par les deux jeunes filles qu'il recherchait. Yuy s'amusait comme une folle de le voir tourner en rond, certainement partit à leur rencontre. Asuma, s'ennuyait à ses côtés.

- Il est à point maintenant, pourquoi n'irions nous pas le chercher tout de suite? Il est fait comme un rat, donc qu'est ce que tu espères de plus ? Je suis crevée, on a veillé toute la nuit et on a du s'occuper de l'autre imbécile au long nez qui fouinait encore dans les rues tout à l'heure…Maintenant que notre proie est là, profitons en, Yuy.

Yuy gloussa doucement.

- Pas encore, je m'amuse comme une folle et puis depuis quand tu as de la pitié pour ces déchets ? Dois-je te rappeler dans quel état je t'ai retrouvé après l'attaque qui a détruit le domaine de ta famille? Te souviens-tu de tout ce que tu as dû endurer par leurs fautes ? Ils ne méritent même pas de vivre. Je veux le voir souffrir.

Une lueur de tristesse apparût dans les yeux d'Asuma.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, les souffrances provoquées par ces pirates mais je commence à fatiguer .Si tu ne veux rien faire, tant pis, moi j'y vais.

La jeune fille brune descendit du toit de manière agile. Yuy soupira, décidemment, elle avait des fois du mal à suivre son amie. Elle était bien trop gentille, ça la perdrait.

- Asuma, attends-moi !

-----------------------------------------

- Alors le grand Roronoa Zoro s'est enfin décidé à venir ?

Par réflexe, l'homme posa sa main sur son sabre prêt à dégainer.

- Tout doux ! Cela ne sert à rien contre nous. Nous t'avons déjà rétamé une fois, il ne sera pas bien dur de recommencer.

Yuy parlait calmement, sûre d'elle-même.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre… Où est Nami ? C'était bien ça le deal ! Elle contre moi, et bien me voila, mais je ne vois aucune trace de la rouquine.

Le sourire de Yuy s'accentua.

- Elle va bien, enfin… aussi bien que peut l'être une jeune fille dans une cellule côte à côte de cellules d'autres prisonniers sans vergogne. Je plaisante ! Nous n'avons qu'une parole. Nous allons la libérer.

Zoro se mit à ricaner.

- Excuse moi si j'ai du mal à croire en ta parole. Vous mentez toutes les deux comme vous respirez.

Cette réponse énerva au plus au point Asuma qui prit de prendre la parole.

- Crois tu réellement que la parole d'un pirate vaille mieux que la notre ? Vous êtes tous aussi pourris, toi comme les autres…C'est pour cela que tu avais envoyé en éclaireur ton ami, pour nous tester ?

Le bretteur tiqua. Son ami ? Il était censé être le seul à être descendu du bateau cette nuit. Cela ne pouvait pas être Luffy vu qu'il dormait comme un loir quand il était parti.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il tient compagnie à la rouquine.

La situation se présentait plus mal que prévu. Qui pouvait se mettre dans un tel guêpier et se faire prendre aussi facilement ? La réponse lui apparut aussi limpide que de l'eau de roche.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de mal à Usopp, sinon cela ira mal, je me rends à la condition que vous les relâchiez tous les deux.

- Tu n'es pas en état de négocier. Donne nous tes épées.

Zoro grogna et hésita un long moment.

- Allez, sinon j'irai les chercher moi-même. Pressa Yuy.

Le bretteur détacha sa ceinture qui maintenait ses épées et les jeta au sol.

- Bien, brave garçon !

Asuma passa derrière l'homme et lui prit les poignets de manières brutales et les menotta.

- Nous allons t'amener dans ton nouveau chez toi. Répondit Asuma de manière doucereuse.

Zoro se retrouva menotté, bâillonné et fut guidé par les deux jeunes filles en silence jusqu'à son lieu de détention.

---------------------------------------------

Dans une petite pièce blanche, Une jeune femme s'énervait. Son compagnon de cellule devait subir la mauvaise humeur de son amie sans broncher. Usopp avait voulu aider Nami mais résultat : Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux prisonniers. La seule chose qui rassurait le brun était qu'elle allait bien. Si elle râlait aussi fort, cela ne voulait dire que ça.

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai! Sortez nous de là !

- Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver, les gardes ne t'écouteront pas.

- A tais-toi, si tu n'étais pas aussi lâche, tu te serais défendu contre ces filles ! Se faire battre par une nana ! Tu n'es vraiment pas fait pour le combat.

Usopp s'énerva également.

- Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Un rustre ? Je ne tape pas les femmes !

- Tu ne tapes pas les hommes non plus à ce que je sache !

Usopp se sentait humilié dans sa fierté d'homme.

- C'est différent, un homme ne doit jamais lever le doigt sur une femme. C'est une question d'honneur et de principe. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, ces filles sont de redoutables combattantes. Elles ont appris les arts martiaux. Même si elles avaient été des hommes, je n'aurais eu aucune chance.

Nami se tût.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi les hommes refusent-ils de frapper les femmes si elles sontaussi fortes ?

Usopp serra les poings.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'es pas un homme.

Nami soupira. Elle n'aurait pas une meilleure réponse de la part de son ami. Elle s'assit contre le mur en face quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa entrer un corps brutalement poussé en avant.

- Zoro !

- Vous avez de la compagnie.

Zoro qui s'était écroulé de tout son long se mit à jurer. Nami l'aida en lui retirant le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux et Usopp l'aida à se relever.

La porte se referma aussitôt.

Zoro se releva aussitôt vers la porte.

- Nous avions un marché, libérez mes amis.

Asuma se retourna, la colère marquait son visage.

- Nous les libèrerons comme promis…Pour le moment tu ne nous intéresses plus, c'est la prime de Nico Robin et de ton capitaine qui nous attire. Tu peux donc comprendre que pour notre sécurité personnelle, nous ne pouvons les relâcher tout de suite.

Sur ces paroles, Asuma partit en laissant les trois compagnons dans leur cellule.

Zoro soupira et s'installa contre un mur. Sa blessure au ventre le relança un peu.

- Zoro est ce que ça va ? Les autres, ou sont-ils ?

Zoro parût agacé.

- Oui, ils vont bien. Ils doivent certainement se lever pour partir à ta recherche…Enfin la mienne et celle d'Usopp aussi.

- Ils doivent bien savoir où nous sommes maintenant, trois personnes ne peuvent pas disparaître comme ça en pleine nature sans laisser de traces. S'inquiéta la navigatrice.

- Ils ne savent pas où nous sommes et encore moins qui nous retient.

- Comment ça ? Tu étais bien au courant ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit aux autres ?

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je l'aurais fait quand tu as été enlevé mais ces filles m'en empêchaient. S'énerva Zoro.

- Comment ça, elles t'en empêchaient ? Tu n'avais tout de même pas le couteau sous la gorge !

Zoro sentit ses joues devenir très rouges.

- Non mais elles m'ont donné quelque chose qui t'appartient et ont attenté à ta vie, espèce d'imbécile !

Le tempérament de ces deux jeunes gens, empêchait toute possibilité de parler sans se crier dessus. Usopp assistait à la scène sans pour autant intervenir.

Nami s'approcha de Zoro.

- Une chose qui est à moi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Regarde dans ma poche.

Zoro ayant toujours ses menottes aux poignets,il ne pouvait guère agir à sa guise. Nami s'approcha et retira un bout de tissu de la poche de son compagnon. En voyant que c'était un dessous féminin, elle le cogna fort au sommet du crâne.

- Espèce de pervers, ce n'est pas à moi !

Usopp surenchérit.

- Marimo !

- Quoi ? Non mais attends, comment tu veux que je sache ce que tu portes généralement comme sous vêtement ! Répondit-il agacé. On ne me reprendra plus jamais à venir t'aider.

Usopp soupira.

- En tout cas, j'espère que les autres, nous retrouverons bientôt.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

----------------------------------------

Sur le bateau l'ambiance était tout autre. Comme à son habitude, Sanji s'était levé dès les premières lueurs du soleil pour préparer un déjeuner rapide pour attaquer au plutôt les recherches. En entrant dans la cuisine, il tomba sur un morceau de papier griffonné à la hâte. En lisant le mot, le coq se mit à jurer. Il sortit en vitesse de la pièce et interpella son capitaine.

- Luffy ! Réveille-toi imbécile !

Le brun se réveilla difficilement.

- Einh ? Il est l'heure ?

- On se dépêche, Nami n'est plus la seule à avoir disparu… Zoro est parti à sa recherche. Cet idiot pense pouvoir sauver notre si douce et si délicate navigatrice tout seul !

Cette nouvelle réveilla complètement Luffy.

- Quoi ? Mais je l'aurai vu partir sinon, je surveillais !

- Tu t'es encore endormi en plein tour de garde !!! S'énerva le blond.

Un cri retentit de la chambre des garçons. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent en bas pour trouver le jeune renne affolé.

- Usopp…Usopp, il a…il a disparut !

- Aussi ? Mais c'est une vraie maladie ma parole ! S'inquiéta le garçon au chapeau de paille. Ne vous en faite pas. Zoro a du certainement les retrouver. Si ils sont ensembles alors rien ne pourra leur arriver.

- Nous ne sommes plus que quatre maintenant capitaine. Répondit Robin qui venait de descendre les escaliers donnant sur la chambre des garçons.

Luffy regarda les compagnons qui lui restaient et prit la parole.

- Nous sommes peut être que quatre, mais nous allons les retrouver. Robin, continue tes inspections de tes côtés. Sanji, prépare le repas pour tout le monde, la journée risque d'être longue, Chopper, prépare ta trousse de soins au cas où il y aurait des blessés. Nous partons à la recherche de nos amis.

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Série **: One piece

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer** : je ne fais que piquer les personnages pour une ou deux de mes histoires c'est tout ! Sinon ils ne sont pas à moi !

J'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, j'étais en vacances ! pour me faire pardonner voici un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. La suite devrait arriver rapidement, j'ai fait tout le plan de l'histoire, il y aura en tout 13 chapitres.

Temari : Et oui je suis longue pour leur histoire d'amour mais cela devrait s'accélérer par la suite rassure-toi

Zoro-kun : L'histoire d'amour commence petit à petit et oui il n'y aura pas de coup de foudre pour nos deux pirates préférés. Sinon, voila la suite.

Bonne année à tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Chapitre 8**

- Asuma, attends moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

La jeune brune était en colère et son souhait pour l'instant était de s'éloigner de la caserne, loin de ces maudits pirates, sans paroles et sans valeurs.

- Je les hais ! Je les hais tous ! Qu'ils meurent tous pendus ces scélérats !

- Allons calme toi ! Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir mais ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

Répondit doucement Yuy en la prenant dans ces bras. Je ne pourrais pas mener à bien cette chasse à l'homme si tu me laisses tomber.

Cela calma sa camarade tout de suite.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Nous les aurons, eux et tous ceux de leur espèce.

Yuy voyait la détermination et la rage dans les yeux d'Asuma. Cette lueur dans ses yeux ne s'était jamais éteinte depuis le jour où elles s'étaient rencontrées.

_Flash back_

_Yuy voyageait d'îles en îles pour chasser un groupe de pirates qui faisait d'énormes ravages dans cette partie de la grande line. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle arrivait juste après eux. Cela l'enrageait mais elle ne désespérait pas. Foi de chasseuse de prime, elle comptait bien faire arrêter cette bande de parasites. Elle avait suivi les traces de son père qui était chasseur de prime. Elle avait commencé jeune à suivre son père dans sa quête interminable de pourchasser les pirates. C'était son père qui lui avait tout appris du métier de chasseur, il était l'un des plus redouté et Yuy l'admirait pour ça._

_Un jour, durant ses recherches dans la petite ville calme de Blacktown, la jeune fille découvrit au loin des volutes de fumées et des cris._

_- Au secours ! Les pirates attaquent le village !_

_C'était son jour de chance. Elle allait enfin pouvoir toucher une prime assez élevée pour pouvoir continuer sa route. Elle s'équipa d'armes et se rendit à cheval vers le lieu du carnage. En arrivant sur les lieux, elle put constater l'étendue des dégâts. Certains pirates étaient encore sur place, certains cadavres jonchaient le sol, aussi bien des civils que des pirates. Apparemment, les habitants des lieux avaient riposté à l'attaque. Yuy descendit de cheval et attaqua dans le tas._

_Certains domestiques de la maison continuaient de se battre mais on pouvait facilement voir qu'ils étaient à bout de force. Yuy tira sur certains pirates et se rapprocha de ses alliés._

_- Combien sont –ils ?_

_Un domestique mal en point fut surpris de cette aide inattendue._

_- Où sont les autres renforts ?_

_- C'est moi les renforts. Je suis chasseuse de prime, les autres villageois sont seulement en train de s'organiser. Le temps qu'ils arrivent il sera trop tard._

_L'homme paraissait horrifié mais se résigna à lui expliquer la situation._

_- Il y a deux pirates cachés dans les fourrés là-bas et il est impossible de les débusquer de là pour le moment. Le problème est qu'ils sont encore au moins quatre à l'intérieur et la jeune maîtresse y est aussi. Nous devons y entrer pour la sauver mais si nous bougeons d'ici nous nous ferons tirer dessus par les deux de dehors._

_- Il n'y a que votre maîtresse à la maison ?_

_L'homme détourna les yeux de tristesse._

_- Oui les parents de la jeune Asuma sont morts par la faute de ces agresseurs. Il faut que nous fassions vite avant que le pire n'arrive._

_Yuy réfléchit sur un plan d'attaqua avant de le dévoiler aux hommes._

_- Bien, moi je n'ai pas été repérée par ceux de dehors donc si vous pouvez faire diversion pendant que je rentre dans la maison, je crois que ça serait jouable._

_- Etes-vous bien sûre de vous miss ?_

_- Parfaitement, quand je vous le dirai vous me couvrirez…_

_- Compris._

_Yuy sourit et se lança à toute vitesse vers l'intérieur de la maison. Elle devait faire vite car déjà des coups de feus se faisaient entendre derrière elle. Une douleur se fit sentir au niveau de la jambe mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle réussit finalement à entrer dans la demeure. Elle se cacha au cas ou il y aurait une embuscade dans la maison. Elle regarda furtivement sa jambe. Par chance ce n'était qu'une égratignure._

_Un cri se fit entendre à l'étage. Yuy se ressaisit et monta les escaliers en vitesse. A l'étage, plusieurs pièces étaient fermées, une belle demeure, enfin on pouvait le deviner car maintenant les lieux étaient dévastés par les armes. Elle entendit du bruit et se dirigea vers la source de tout ceci._

_Elle pointa son arme à l'intérieur de la pièce et tomba sur les pirates entourant une jeune fille brune, environ de son âge, son expression tanguait entre la colère et la peur. Les coups partirent et trois pirates tombèrent à terre sans avoir put comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait. Le quatrième était plus rapide et se servit d'Asuma comme bouclier en pointant son pistolet sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Yuy tenait toujours son revolver face aux pirates._

_- Sale truie ! Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait à mes compagnons. C'est ta copine qui va morfler tout comme ses parents ont pris avant elle._

_Sans faire attention au pirate, Yuy parla à l'otage._

_- Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_Les deux dans la pièce furent surpris de la question._

_- A…Asuma… _

_-Et tu comptes te laisser faire par cet abruti, Asuma ?_

_Le regard de la maîtresse de maison changea tout à coup. Plus de peur, que de la colère et de la détermination._

_- Bien sûr que non. _

_Le pirate ne comprenait plus rien…Il était censé avoir le contrôle de la situation et il avait l'impression que tout lui échappait. Il raffermit sa prise sur la jeune fille._

_- Sais-tu te battre Asuma ?_

_- Je connais les bases._

_- La ferme toutes les deux._

_Le pirate paniquait de plus en plus. La force de caractères des deux filles l'impressionnait. Ca allait mal, très mal._

_- Asuma je te laisse faire alors ?_

_Sans que le pirate n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva projeté en arrière. La petite avait décroché un coup de pied puissant pour faire voler l'homme. La colère aidant, elle y avait mit toute sa force. Le pirate se retrouva sonné contre le mur. Yuy s'approcha doucement de la fille et lui tendit le pistolet._

_- Si tu veux te venger, n'hésites pas, sinon laisse le moi. On peut en tirer un maximum d'argent._

_Asuma prit l'arme dans ses mains et le pointa vers son agresseur. L'homme paniqua de plus en plus. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il essaya de négocier sa survie._

_- A…Attendez, on peut s'arranger, il existe d'autres alternatives possibles…_

_Le coup partit tout seul. Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes puis Yuy se mit à sourire._

_- Pourquoi tu n'as pas tué ce minable ? Regarde le, il en a même mouillé son pantalon._

_Asuma regarda l'homme avec haine. _

_- Il me fait plus pitié qu'autre chose. Je préfère te le laisser. Il sera mieux sous les barreaux._

_Yuy acquiesça._

_- Je m'appelle Yuy. Tu ferais une très bonne chasseuse de prime tu sais ?_

_Asuma se détourna en lui rendant son arme._

_- Je m'en fiche, j'ai d'autres choses à faire maintenant. La propriété doit être remise à neuve. Je dois diriger les gens de la maison et enterrer dignement mes parents._

_Sur le coup Yuy pensa que la fille était vraiment courageuse._

_Finalement Yuy récupéra son pirate et s'en alla de cet endroit en saluant une dernière fois Asuma et les domestiques qui restaient. La prime mise sur la tête de cet homme était assez généreuse, huit millions de berrys, cela se prenait. Yuy avait fait une bonne prise telle allait partir de la ville quand une explosion au niveau de la caserne se fit entendre. Le pirate avait encore des complices à l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas été très difficile pour eux, de faire exploser les murs de prison._

_Quand Yuy arriva sur les lieux, il ne restait plus que ruines et désolation. Elle était bonne pour reprendre ses recherches depuis le début. Cela l'affectait beaucoup, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle les traquait et ils lui filaient une fois de plus entre les doigts._

_La nouvelle fit vite le tour de la ville. Yuy se doutait que Asuma serait vite mise au courant. Elle avait raison, le lendemain, la jeune brune arriva pour voir Yuy._

_- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais ce jour là ? Que je ferais une bonne chasseuse de prime ?_

_- Oui, je n'avais aucune raison de te mentir._

_- Emmène moi avec toi ! Je veux faire payer à ce salaud. Je veux le retrouver. Un détritus comme ça ne peut être en liberté._

_Yuy sourit en voyant le regard plein de colère et de détermination._

_- Trouve toi un cheval prépare tes bagages, je t'emmène._

_Depuis ce jour, elles étaient inséparables et pourchassaient les pirates et surtout un en particulier._

_Fin du flash back._

Ce regard lui rappelait toujours leur rencontre. Cela faisait du bien de ne plus être seule. Asuma prenait cette histoire très à cœur. Dans le métier il valait mieux garder son sang froid si on voulait éviter la moindre erreur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de la calmer un peu.

- Viens Yuy, je t'emmène prendre l'air un peu, mais avant ça…Allons chercher notre prime pour avoir capturer le célèbre chasseur de prime, Roronoa Zoro.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de son amie.

- Oui le capitaine nous doit bien cela.à nous les 60 000 000 de berrys.

--------------------------------------

Sur le vogue merry, chacun s 'affairait sur ce qu'il devait faire avant de partir. Sanji était dans la cuisine à préparer les paniers repas en vitesse pour chacun. Les cernes encadraient ses yeux bleus. Le peu de sommeil qu'il avait eu, en était la cause. Beaucoup trop d'évènements se passaient en même temps. Cela n'aidait pas vraiment le pauvre Sanji à avoir les idées claires. Le fait le plus troublant pour lui était non seulement la situation de son amie mais aussi la réaction étrange qu'avait eut Zoro avec lui la veille.

Depuis quelques temps son compagnon agissait étrangement et le geste d'hier soir sur le pont. Ce n'était pas une situation normale entre deux hommes. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir été en plein moment romantique avec Zoro et ça…C'était trop bizarre. En repensant à ce moment, un long frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond.

Il avait peur de comprendre quelque chose qui serait dangereux pour eux deux. Une relation « amoureuse » ne pouvait se former, non c'était trop étrange, irréaliste. Si l'autre imbécile n'était pas aussi ambigu dans ses gestes aussi. Tout cela l'agaçait profondément, l'enlèvement, la disparition de ses amis, son étrange situation avec le bretteur et le fait que les gestes du bretteur le perturbe autant. Il devait réagir et vite, plus vite ils retrouveraient l'équipage, plus vite ils quitteraient l'île et tout reviendrait à la normale. Enfin, il l'espérait…

Il en était à ce point dans ses réflexions quand il finit de préparer les repas. Maintenant il était prêt pour repartir à la chasse aux compagnons.

--------------------------------------

Dans la cellule, les trois prisonniers, se mettaient à réfléchir sur une possibilité d'évasion. Usopp mettait au point une dernière fois leur plan.

- Bien Nami tu attireras le garde en faisant semblant de faire un malaise, moi je resterais à tes côtés pour la crédibilité tandis que Zoro se cachera derrière la porte pour cogner le garde quand il arrivera, mon plan est infaillible.

- Et tellement original en plus, soupira Nami. Celle-là on n'a jamais du la leur faire.

Usopp s'énerva.

- Si tu as une meilleure idée tu peux la suggérer, je t'en prie fais nous part de ton idée si brillante !

Nami rougit de colère.

- Pour attirer le garde ici, non, je n'ai pas d'autres plans, mais au lieu de le faire évanouir, nous pourrions lui prendre son trousseau de clés à la place. Cela nous sera plus pratique que de se retrouver dans cette prison sans aucun passe.

- Donc c'est bien ce que je disais, il faut qu'on attire le gardien tout d'abord ici. Il faut que tu uses de tes charmes ma grande.

Pendant que la dispute s'envenimait Zoro se leva en soupirant et siffla fortement près de la porte.

Usopp paniqua.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Nous ne sommes pas au point !

- Tu voulais l'attirer ici ? Eh bien le voila !

Les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent très bêtes d'un coup. Le gardien arriva vers leur cellule.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- On a un problème, notre amie ne se sent pas bien, vous pouvez nous apporter de l'eau ?

Le gardien regarda suspicieusement la jeune fille puis alla chercher de l'eau.

- Eh bien voila, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Il va revenir et on s'occupera de lui ensuite.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et laissa entrer le gardien. Il apporta de l'eau tout en faisant attention aux gestes brusques que pourrait faire l'un ou l'autre des prisonniers. La tension était palpable. Finalement, il donna la bouteille à la jeune fille. Usopp vit qu'il avait la possibilité de prendre le trousseau de clés qui pendait à la ceinture du garde. Il s'approcha discrètement. Mais à peine eut il le temps de frôler les clés qu'il sentit une décharge électrique le terrasser.

- Usopp !

Le garde brandit son arme vers les prisonniers.

- Ne bougez pas, sinon je tire. Cela ne sers à rien d'essayer de prendre les clés. Un système de protection est mis pour plus de sécurité. Votre ami risque de dormir un long moment. Maintenant restez tranquille et que je ne vous entende plus !

Le gardien sortit de la pièce en laissant là les trois pirates.

Zoro et Nami s'approchèrent d'Usopp pour voir son état.

- Il risque d'être sonné un moment, le gardien ne nous a pas mentit. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il faut vraiment être fourbe pour mettre ce genre de protection à un trousseau de clés.

Zoro partit se rasseoir.

- Ils doivent être habitué à ce genre de situation.

Nami soupira.

- On n'a plus qu'à attendre que les autres viennent nous chercher. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop long. Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée ici.

- Ils doivent être à notre recherche. Hier déjà il fallait voir comment le blondinet se décarcassait pour te retrouver.

Nami sourit.

- Je m'en doute sans moi qui pourrait mener à bon port le navire ? Ne suis-je pas la meilleure ?

Zoro lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu es surtout la seule à bien avoir voulu suivre Luffy.

- Finalement nous avons tous besoin des uns et des autres. Luffy nous dirige. Toi … on a pas encore trouvé ton utilité mais peu être qu'un jour on va trouver.

- Eh ! S'indigna le bretteur.

Nami reprit plus sérieusement.

- Usopp est un bon tireur, Chopper nous soigne, Robin nous apprend beaucoup sur les dangers de la Grand Line et Sanji est aux petits soins pour nous.

Zoro grogna.

- Il sert juste pour la nourriture et encore certains d'entre nous savent cuisiner. Il n'est pas si indispensable que ça.

Nami le regarda étrangement puis lui posa une question qui apparemment lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu ne le lui as jamais dit ?

Zoro s'étonna.

- De quoi qu'il est énervant ? Il le sait déjà.

- Non je ne parlais pas de ça… Je parlais de ce que tu ressens pour lui.

Zoro s'étrangla de surprise.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as des sentiments pour lui, ça se voit.

Zoro essaya de retrouver son calme.

- Arrête de lire des romans à l'eau de rose, cela ne te réussis pas Nami.

La navigatrice s'énerva.

- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, même Robin l'a remarqué. Tu attires toujours son attention vers toi quand il est avec une fille. La façon que tu as de le regarder, certaines attentions que tu as envers lui et aussi que se soit ton principal rival.

- Non mon seul rival c'est œil de faucon, tu as tord sur toute la ligne. Si j'attire son attention c'est pour constater l'étendue de sa niaiserie. Comme si deux hommes pouvaient être attiré l'un par l'autre.

Zoro était loin d'être convaincant. Le timbre de sa voix tremblait légèrement.

- Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça. Mais méfies toi, Sanji est un dragueur. Il sait reconnaître les signes quand quelqu'un essaie de séduire une autre. Il est loin d'être idiot. Cela ne m'étonnerais pas de savoir qu'il est déjà au courant de tes sentiments Tu ferais mieux de lui en parler avant que cela ne dégénère.

Zoro se sentit mal à l'aise. Sanji pouvait il vraiment être au courant, était il si transparent ? Zoro préféra se taire sur le sujet. Il n'avait pas à répondre à la rouquine.

- Tu ferais bien de te reposer un peu, je crois que nous aurons besoin de nos forces pour sortir d'ici.

Nami acquiesça et s'endormit. Zoro lui était incapable de dormir. Dire à Sanji? Mais lui dire quoi au juste ? Non c'était ridicule. Ils sortiraient d'ici, ils rejoindraient les autres et tout redeviendrait comme avant… Enfin, il l'espérait.

A suivre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Série** : One piece

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas de mon imagination ! Ils sont la propriété d'Oda.

Et voila un nouveau chapitre. Basé principalement sur de l'action. Ben oui, il faut aussi avancer un petit peu dans l'histoire quand même !

Voila un nouveau long chapitre, plus je fais attendre plus le chapitre est long…politique de la maison

Zoro-kun :

Pour les anges, leur passé, l'inspiration est venue toute seule, j'étais assez fière de trouver aussi rapidement

Désolée pour Nami mais je dois quand même la faire intervenir dans l'histoire…Ben oui c'est la navigatrice tout de même

Temari : Zoro est un peu brute mais bon on le sait nous que c'est un amour !! Enfin il n'y a que Sanji qui n'est pas au courant mais plus pour très longtemps lol.

Ce chapitre-ci est plus basée sur l'action que les sentiments donc ne râle pas trop s'il te plaît Promis dès le prochain chapitre cela devrait s'arranger

Sinon je souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre9**

L'équipage s'était mit d'accord pour se séparer en deux groupes. Ils couvriraient une plus grande surface de la ville. Chopper était partit avec Robin tandis que Sanji faisait équipe avec Luffy.

L'archéologue avait eu une idée, elle et le jeune renne se dirigèrent vers les bâtiments de la marine.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous venus ici Robin ? C'est dangereux, tu es recherchée si nous nous faisons remarquer, nous aurons les marines aux trousses. Paniqua le docteur.

Robin lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- Ne t'en fais pas nous passerons incognito. Nous sommes venus ici car à ton avis quel est l'endroit où nous avons le plus de chance d'obtenir des informations sur des pirates ?

Le regard de Chopper s'illumina.

- A la caserne de la marine ! Mais je ne peux pas les interroger comme ça.

La jeune brune posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons y arriver à deux.

Robin prit le chemin de la base, Chopper à ses côtés.

Le bâtiment était imposant sur l'une des rives de l'île. On pouvait y sentir une grande agitation à l'intérieur. Le bâtiment blanc paraissait froid et peu accueillant, mais pouvait-il en être autrement quand on était un pirate ? Des hommes en marines ainsi que des civils entraient et sortaient de ces lieux. Il devait y avoir aussi des cellules de prisons au vu de certaines fenêtres où l'on pouvait y distinguer des barreaux.

Les deux compagnons restèrent près de l'entrée, sans se faire repérer, dans l'une des petites ruelles qui longeaient le bâtiment.

- Bien maintenant si tu vois une fenêtre ouverte signale le moi, nous pourrons passer par là.

Chopper regarda avec beaucoup d'attention. Il avait peur de se faire prendre mais ses amis disparus étaient trop importants pour que la peur puisse prendre le dessus.

- Là ! Il y en a une.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais y grimper ?

Chopper acquiesça.

- Bien sûr. Rumble ! Jumping point !

Chopper croqua dans l'une de ses fameuses billes et prit la forme la plus adéquate pour sauter aussi haut. Il effectua le saut, s'accrocha à la rambarde et regarda à l'intérieur.

- C'est un bureau, certainement d'un haut gradé, chuchota le renne, on ne peut pas rentrer il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Robin acquiesça.

- Reste où tu es, je te rejoins, veinte flores.

Une vingtaine de bras apparurent sur le mur et aida la jeune femme à grimper. Robin fit apparaître des jambes sur le murs pour s'en servir comme appuie pour s'asseoir pendant qu'ils espionnaient le bureau. Pendant une bonne heure, l'homme resta à remplir ses papiers. Chopper commençait à trouver le temps long, tandis que Robin restait imperturbable à attendre un évènement quelconque.

Sa patience fut récompensée quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le capitaine, car sa tenue indiquait son grade, fit entrer le visiteur.

Un marine, un papier à la main, entra et salua son supérieur qui le lui rendit.

- Je viens faire mon rapport mon capitaine.

- Repos officier, alors que devient notre histoire d'anges ?

- Cela avance à grands pas, le groupe m'a dit qu'ils en avaient attrapé deux de plus cette nuit et que l'un des deux valait son pesant d'or. Ils ont été mit en lieu sûr en bas à la prison.

Le capitaine se mit à rire.

- Et bien, elles ne perdent pas de temps, dites leur que je viendrais les féliciter après, je leur remettrais leur prime en main propre. Sinon les prisonniers n'ont pas trop causé de souci ?

- Non mon capitaine, la situation est sous bonne main.

- Bien rompez sergent! Si il y a du nouveau, je veux que vous me mettiez au courant.

Le marine fit une nouvelle fois la révérence puis sortit du bureau.

Les deux espions descendirent de leur cachette pour mieux parler.

- Les anges, c'est ce qu'on recherchait ! S'exclama Choper.

- Ce qui m'intrigue c'est de ne jamais avoir aucun visage qui se rapporte à nos deux chasseuses de primes.

Choper parût surpris.

- Chasseuses ? Tu veux dire que nos agresseurs sont des filles ?

Robin lui sourit.

- Oui, souviens toi quand Nami a été enlevée, Usopp nous a signalé que la personne qui a kidnappé Nami était une femme et là–haut, le capitaine a parlé des anges au féminin, nous n'avons plus qu'à savoir qui elles sont et leur nombre. Allons rejoindre notre capitaine, nous serons plus nombreux pour venir récupérer nos compagnons.

---------------------

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans les bas fonds, Luffy et Sanji avançaient dans les rues, en interrogeant les propriétaires de bars, où certains vieux ivrognes qui cuvaient encore sur le trottoir. Ils demandaient si ils n'avaient pas entendus parler d'enlèvements de pirates. La réponse était toujours la même.

- Ce sont les anges qui protègent la ville qui les emmènent pour veiller à la sécurité.

Il était vrai qu'il était très difficile de trouver un pirate voir un équipage dans cette ville. Pourtant cette iîle faisait partie de la grande line et n'importe quel bateau avec un log pose pouvait passer par ici.

- Sanji, j'en ai marre et nos recherches mènent à rien. Je commence à avoir faim.

Le blond soupira.

- Dans la prochaine taverne on prendra de quoi te remplir l'estomac mais pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous arrêter. Tiens, entrons dans celle-là.

Les lieux paraissaient délabrés. Les murs autrefois blancs, viraient au gris, et la peinture s'écaillait. Un lieu assez caché, lieu idéal pour un repaire de pirates. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, à cette heure-ci de la journée il y avait peu de monde. Ils approchaient l'heure du repas, les gens viendraient certainement au fur et à mesure que leur estomac crierait famine.

Au comptoir, un homme mûr, un peu bourru, essuyait les verres. En les voyant entrer, il les salua et vint prendre leur commande.

- Qu'est ce que je vous sers messieurs ?

Luffy allait prendre la parole pour commander de la nourriture quand il fut coupé par Sanji.

- Nous venons pour des renseignements à propos de chasseurs de primes nommé les « anges » et de pirates qui disparaissent dans le coin.

- Il faut d'abord commander avant d'avoir ce genre d'informations messieurs. Vous comprenez, je ne suis pas le bureau des renseignements.

Luffy prit la parole.

- Mais vous savez quelque chose ?

L'homme regarda aux alentours, dans la taverne il devait y avoir une demi douzaine de clients mais il préféra chuchoter.

- Ce ne sont pas des choses dont on apprécie peu de parler dans le coin mais oui mon petit gars, je peux vous renseigner… Alors ? Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

Après avoir servit le repas, l'homme revint les voir.

- Pour votre histoire d'anges, vous feriez mieux de faire profil bas ici. Ces chasseurs de primes sont particulièrement redoutables. Voyez autour de vous, il n'y a quasiment plus personnes, avant ma clientèle se composait principalement de pirates, maintenant ils sont tous sous les barreaux à cause de ces saletés. Ils nettoient la ville pour sûr, mais ce n'est point bon pour mon commerce.

- Savez vous à quoi ils ressemblent ? Combien sont-ils ? Questionna Luffy.

Le tavernier secoua la tête.

- Je ne saurais vous le dire, ils sont fourbes, personnes ne sait à quoi ils ressemblent à part bien sûr ceux qu'ils ont arrêtés mais comme ils sont bons pour la prison à vie soit pour être pendus, il ne fait pas bon d'aller les questionner à ce sujet. Je serais vous, je me ferais discret, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de vous faire attraper par un ange.

- Un ange ? Vous avez parlé d'anges ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Ils ont fait pour nous bien plus que la marine. Je lève mon verre à leur santé ! Répondit un homme du même âge que les deux pirates. Il était saoul mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à boire. Le tavernier le regarda avec désapprobation.

- Toi c'est tout pour aujourd'hui je ne te sers plus rien à boire.

- Les anges nous débarrassent de la vermine et ils ont bien raison.

Sanji et Luffy prirent mal ce que disait le garçon mais ce dernier continuait.

- Il faudrait tous les pendre, ils nous pourrissent la vie et saccagent les villes.

- Oh toi, tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. C'était un Sanji très énervé qui lui avait répondu.

- Rohhhhhhhh !! Ils ne vous auraient pas pris l'un de vos amis par hasard ? Quel dommage ! Répliqua cyniquement l'ivrogne. Avec un peu de chance vous pourrez assister à sa condamnation à mort.

Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, l'homme vola à travers la taverne d'un puissant coup de pied. Le coq n'était pas vraiment réputé pour son calme et sa patience. Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser et malheureusement pour ce client, il avait été beaucoup trop loin. Il avait valdingué sur une table à l'autre bout de la taverne. D'autres clients qui étaient là, râlèrent et s'en prirent à l'ivrogne. Une bagarre se déclencha dans la taverne.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, arrêtez ! Le pauvre tavernier suppliait ses clients de stopper la bagarre.

Luffy s'en donnait à cœur joie mais il fut vite arrêté par son compagnon qui l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Luffy riait aux éclats. Ce genre de « distraction » l'amusait au plus au point mais il savait aussi quand il fallait s'éclipser pour éviter de devoir payer les pots cassés. Après s'être éloigné des lieux, Luffy retrouva son sérieux.

- Pourquoi t'en être pris à lui ? Il était saoul mais inoffensif.

- Je n'ai pas aimé ses propos, comme si on allait abandonné Nami chérie, cet abruti de marimo et Usopp comme ça.

La rage était montée en lui à cause des propos de l'imbécile dans la taverne. Nami et Usopp ne risquait pas grand-chose car leur tête n'était pas mise à prix mais Zoro…C'était une autre histoire et imaginer de le voir mourir en place publique devant une foule qui acclamerait ce spectacle macabre. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Le coup était partit tout seul. Pour se faire prendre comme ça par des chasseurs de primes, il fallait être un abruti ou un marimo avec des cheveux verts et une tenue plus que dépassée mais pour Sanji les deux qualificatifs revenaient au même.

- Bon viens on va continuer notre enquête dans cette rue-là. Bougonna le blond.

Ils tournèrent dans une des rues sombres de la ville. Ils avançaient quand ils entendirent des appels derrière eux.

- Oh mais qui voila mes sauveurs !

En se retournant ils aperçurent une jeune fille brune.

- Miss Yuy quel plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps ! Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sanji. Vous vous êtes de nouveau perdue ?

La jeune fille rigola.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je me baladais, j'avais quelques petites…courses à aller chercher dans cette rue.

- Ok, salut ! Répondit Luffy en faisant signe de la main et en continuant son trajet.

- Attendez, je voulais vous remercier pour la dernière fois, les rumeurs vont vite ici et j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez à la recherche de quelqu'un ?

Luffy se retourna prêt à tendre l'oreille.

- Tu sais quelque chose là-dessus ?

Yuy leur fit un grand sourire angélique.

- Oui, je peux vous renseigner sur les anges. Je sais plein de chose sur le sujet mais n'en parlons pas ici, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer.

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et suivirent Yuy dans une petite maison. La situation leur paraissait étrange mais il fallait des informations à tout prix. Dans la petite maison en entrant, tout était fermé et éteint.

- Il fait noir ici, on n'y voit rien du tout. Constata le brun.

Dans le noir le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit de manière assez sadique.

- Ne bougez pas je vais ouvrir les fenêtres.

A peine eut elle le temps de dire cela que Luffy reçut un grand coup sur la tête.

- Aïe, ça fait mal.

- Et encore ce n'est qu'un début.

- Luffy est ce que ça va ?

Les deux garçons furent choqués par le changement d'attitude de la jeune fille. Luffy se reçu un nouveau coup mais cette fois au niveau du thorax. Il se retrouva vite le souffle coupé. Sanji sentant le danger se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était fermée à clé.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

La jeune fille tournait entre les deux hommes sans que ces derniers ne puissent la voir.

- A votre avis ? Vous n'en avez pas une petite idée ?

- Luffy attention elle doit faire partie de la bande, elle doit être elle aussi un ange. Cria le jeune homme blond. Puis d'un coup de pied rageur, il défonça la porte d'entrée. Avec la lumière du jour, il était beaucoup plus facile de savoir réagir face aux coups.

- Oh le vilain pirate ! Ce n'est pas grâce à un peu de lumière que vous arriverez à vous en sortir.

Yuy repartit à l'attaque mais cette fois-ci, Luffy esquiva facilement le coup. Il arma son bras pour frapper son agresseur.

- Gomu gomu no…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car son compagnon le poussa pour l'empêcher de frapper. Le brun s'énerva.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Je suis désolé mais on ne frappe pas une fille Je ne peux me résoudre à frapper une femme ou de voir quelqu'un brutaliser une femme. C'est au dessus de mes forces…

Un rire cristallin s'éleva.

- Tu es un parfait gentleman, dommage que cette stratégie là ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Les pirates n'ont pas de principes. Mais que ? Salopards !

Luffy respectait les sentiments de ses compagnons, au lieu de la frapper, il allongea ses doigts au maximum et les entrecroisa comme pour former un filet. Il attrapa la jeune fille qui ne pouvait plus que se débattre.

- Bien joué, Luffy. Excusez moi mademoiselle mais je crains fort de me voir obliger de vous attacher.

Sur ses paroles, il attrapa un bout de tissu assez épais et ligota la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'il reçut en échange ce fut une Yuy furieuse qui lui cracha dessus.

- C'est peu digne d'une miss de cracher ainsi.

Sanji retira sa veste dégoûtante.

- Oùsont nos amis ? Qu'est ce que tu en as fait ?

Un sourire réapparut sur les lèvres de Yuy.

- Comme si j'allais vous le dire. Vos amis sont en sécurité. Ils risquent même d'y rester un long moment si vous ne me relâchez pas tout de suite !

Le regard de Luffy se fit plus menaçant encore et fit craquer ses articulations.

- Tu as intérêt de nous dire où sont nos amis sinon…

Yuy garda le silence.

Sanji soupira.

- Je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution, nous allons la garder en otage. Elle contre nos amis. Il faut prévenir Robin adorée et Chopper. Je vais les appeler.

Il sortit un bébé denden mushi et parla un moment avec Robin. Après avoir raccrocher, celui-ci se tourna vers son capitaine.

- Robin est près du bâtiment de la marine, il se pourrait que les autres soient enfermés là-bas.

Luffy sourit.

- Bien qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? Nos amis nous attendent !

--------------------------------------

La porte de la cellule où se trouvaient Nami , Zoro et Usopp, s'ouvrit. Les trois compagnons se réveillèrent de suite. Usopp avait mal partout mais il allait déjà mieux. Asuma entra dans la pièce, son regard était froid, la tension était palpable.

- La rouquine, tu viens avec moi.

Ils furent tous surpris.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Non je ne veux pas.

Asuma la prit par le bras et la traîna.

- Ne discute pas. Tu n'as aucun droit ici, sauf celui de te taire.

Zoro se leva pour s'interposer.

- Lâche la !

Asuma s'énerva.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, tu es trop faible pour cela.

Elle donna des coups assez puissants sur le torse du jeune homme qui grimaça avant de tomber.

- Zoro ! S'exclamèrent ses deux amis.

- De toute façon qu'il meure maintenant où sur l'échafaud quelle importance ? Répondit Asuma de manière assez éteinte.

- Allez viens là toi, nous avons besoin de toi.Nous avons un ange à récupérer. Dit-elle en traînant Nami avec elle.

La porte se referma et laissa dans la cellule un pipo impuissant et un Zoro qui avait des plaies profondes réouvertes sur le torse.

- Tiens bon vieux ça va aller, hé ! Tu m'entends ? Réveille toi ! Je te promets qu'on arrivera à sortir d'ici. Mais je t'en prie, réveille toi !

Usopp continua un moment de secouer le corps inanimé de son compagnon avant de se rendre à l'évidence et de se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que les secours arrivent.

- S'il te plaît Luffy, dépêche toi.

A suivre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Série** : One piece

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Ce chapitre est basé essentiellement sur de l'action !!

Temari : Merci pour ton message ! Bien sur que j'essaye de respecter le plus possible le caractère des personnages. C'est plus sympa même si parfois c'est plus dur à réaliser…Voici un chapitre, il a mit très longtemps à être réalisé pour différentes raisons. Paresse, examens… Mais bon on arrive bientôt à la fin .

Zoro-kun :Et oui je suis vilaine avec les personnages niark niark niark !!! C'est plus drôle que si il ne leur arrivait jamais rien ! Donc voici encore un chapitre avec de l'action … On arrive enfin au sauvetage !

Sinon a tous bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10**

- Arrêtez les !! Vous, passez par l'aile droite et vous à gauche, il faut les encercler !

L'agitation dans le bâtiment de la marine n'avait jamais été aussi importante. Un groupe d'individus mal intentionnés retournait de fond en comble les lieux. Les marines se battaient mais apparemment une force mystérieuse les empêchait d'approcher ces quatre faiseurs de troubles.

- Ils ne doivent pas nous échapper ! Je les veux vivants !

Des hurlements se faisaient entendre dans tous les locaux.

- Zoro ! Nami ! Usopp ! Où êtes vous ?

Plus personne ne s'entendait parler. L'équipage du chapeau de paille attaquait de front la caserne pour récupérer leurs amis. C'était la première idée qui avait traversé le capitaine et il avait foncé tête baissée dans la caserne pour récupérer ses amis. Une voix se fit entendre, plus forte que les autres.

- Arrêtez vous, bande de cloportes !

Luffy allait encore frapper dans le tas quand il remarqua que la fille qui les menaçait, tenait Nami.

- Nami est ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta le brun.

- Moi ça va mais Zoro… Aïe.

Nami grimaça quand elle sentit une forte pression au niveau de son omoplate.

- Tais-toi. Je vous propose un échange. Cette fille contre mon amie que vous détenez. Expliqua calmement Asuma tout en montrant les deux personnes à échanger.

- Non. Répondit sans réfléchir plus avant, le capitaine. Je veux tous mes compagnons, je ne partirais pas sans eux.

Asuma s'énerva.

- Bande d'abrutis, vous allez le regretter.

Elle prit le bras de la rouquine et le tordit un peu plus, Nami essayait de cacher le plus possible le fait qu'elle souffrait, elle ne voulait pas donner une telle satisfaction à son ravisseur. Sanji voulut réagir mais il fut devancer par une Robin très efficace. Avant qu'Asuma ne le remarque, des bras lui poussèrent un peu partout sur le corps.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit elle se retrouva complètement paralysée par ces bras maudits. Nami fut attiré vers l'avant dans les bras de son capitaine.

- Nami est ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

Nami secoua la tête.

- Non et c'est grâce à vous, merci. Il faut retrouver Usopp et Zoro, ils sont toujours captifs et les marines détiennent notre log pose, nous sommes obligés d'aller le récupérer si nous voulons nous enfuir.

- Bien nous allons nous diviser en deux groupes. Nami, Sanji, Chopper allez chercher nos amis, vous prendrez les prisonnières avec vous. Robin toi tu iras retrouver notre log pose. Moi je me charge d'eux, ils ne sont pas forts, ça me fera du bien de me défouler un peu. Expliqua le brun pendant qu'il s'échauffait un peu les bras.

Tout le monde acquiesça aux ordres de Luffy. Il fallait se presser, le temps leur était compté.

- Mais où est passé miss Asuma ? Demanda le blond en se retournant.

Yuy qui était ligotée et reliée à Robin se mit à rire.

- Vous avez vraiment cru que vous l'auriez aussi facilement ? Elle va revenir et je partirai avec elle cette fois. Qu'allez vous faire maintenant qu'elle sait vos plans ? Il sera facile de prévenir tous le monde pour vous arrêtez.

Nami en eut vraiment marre et prit un bout de tissu pour bâillonner l'otage.

-Nami chérie, tu as de brillantes idées. Bon dépêchons nous maintenant.

-----

Luffy s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il était rare qu'il puisse se défouler comme ça. Les portes des différentes cellules s'ouvrirent, laissant échapper les prisonniers. Les marines maintenant ne devaient plus se défendre contre un pirate mais contre des dizaines et nombreux d'entre eux étaient ravis de pouvoir se venger de leurs gardiens. Cela permettrait à Luffy de s'enfuir plus facilement.

Robin quand à elle, était partit dans les bureaux des supérieurs. Si il y avait quelque chose à trouver cela ne pouvait que se trouver là-bas. Avec le monde qu'il y avait et qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, personne ne remarqua la brunette. Elle se retrouva bien vite dans le bureau qu'elle avait espionné un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle fouilla un peu partout dans les tiroirs. La chance lui sourit et tomba sur le log pose.

Elle le prit et allait sortir quand elle remarqua trois valises à terre. Sa curiosité aidant, elle ouvrit pour voir le contenu et se mit à sourire. La jeune femme prit les trois mallettes et les fit descendre par la fenêtre en douceur.

- Je viendrais les récupérer plus tard.

C''est le sourire aux lèvres et le log pose au poignet qu'elle quitta les lieux.

-------

Dans la cellule qui retenait prisonniers Usopp et Zoro, on pouvait entendre tout le chahut qui se produisait dans les couloirs.

Usopp retrouva le sourire.

- Je le savais, je savais qu'ils viendraient. Cela ne peut être que ça ! Qui d'autres à part eux pourraient tout retourner dans une caserne de marines ? Oh Zoro, réveille toi ! Ecoute, nous sommes sauvés, Luffy et les autres ne devraient plus tarder.

Zoro restait assommé, Usopp essaya de le porter jusqu'à la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit. Le sourire s'effaça en découvrant que la personne qui entrait était Yuy.

- Oh non !!!

Mais elle fut vite suivie de ses compagnons.

- C'est comme ça que tu nous remercies de venir te chercher ? On peut te laisser croupir ici si tu veux. Se moqua gentiment la rouquine.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du brun.

- Tout le monde….Merci ! Je ne l'oublierai pas. Usopp avait du mal à retenir les sanglots dans sa voix.

- Bon ne traînons pas ici, il faut se dépêcher. S'impatienta Nami.

- Nous ne pouvons pas. Zoro n'est toujours pas réveillé et ses plaies se sont réouvertes. Vu son état je peux lui faire des bandages de secours mais il n'est toujours pas prêt de se réveiller.

Chopper examinait avec beaucoup de minutie, le blessé.

Sanji en voyant son compagnon, se sentit troublé. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur conversation de la veille et savoir les sentiments du bretteur à son égard le perturbait plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Il s'approcha et l'installa sur son dos.

- Bien comme ça, nous pouvons y aller Nami chérie. Je le tiens bien, il ne pourra pas bouger et nous pourrons avancer.

Nami acquiesça.

- Merci Sanji. Sortez tous maintenant. Oh non ! Pas toi la brunette ! Toi tu vas rester ici, tu sauras ce que ça fait de rester des heures et des heures dans ce trou à rat.

Nami referma la porte de la cellule à clé, empêchant Yuy de sortir de ces lieux. Le chasseur était devenu la proie. Après leur départ, les gardiens pouvaient entendre des cris de rage dans la cellule spéciale.

Pendant leur course poursuite dans les bâtiments. Les pirates devaient éviter de tomber sur le plus de marines possibles, mais c'était chose peu aisée. Sanji ne pouvait aider ses compagnons pour le combat sinon Zoro pourrait se retrouver plus blessé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cela pesait un peu au jeune homme de devoir se laisser aider par un Usopp et un Chopper effrayés.

- Surtout qu'il n'arrive rien à Nami chérie, sinon je vous promets que je vous fricasserais vos têtes ! Est-ce bien clair ?

Il était tendu et sentir la respiration du bretteur dans son cou, ne l'aidait guère à se concentrer. Pourquoi cela lui faisait cela maintenant ? Avant, il n'avait aucun souci à se retrouver à proximité du jeune homme même si ce n'était pas la chose la plus courante qu'il faisait. Il devait le faire sortir d'ici en vitesse, après il aurait besoin de remettre ses idées au clair sur leur situation, leur relation ou autre et après… Il ferait la tête au carré à petit pois pour le perturber autant et d'être aussi compliqué comme gars.

- Regardez là-bas !

Au bout d'un des couloirs, le groupe tomba sur Robin.

- Venez par ici, il y a une sortie de ce côté.

- Robin de mon cœur, tu es fabuleuse ! S'extasia le blond. Enfin, nous pouvons sortir d'ici.

- Oui direction le Vogue Merry.

Chopper s'inquiéta.

- Attendez et Luffy ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour notre capitaine, il s'en sortira et nous rejoindra plus tard, répondit la brune.

------------------------------------

Luffy s'enfuyait dans les couloirs, la bagarre s'était généralisée entre les pirates qui étaient en cavale et les marines. Le brun devait éviter des coups de toutes parts pour pouvoir avancer. Dans un des couloirs, il tomba sur un attroupement de bandits, il allait continuer sa course quand il remarqua que ces bandits encerclaient une jeune fille.

- Alors comme ça, ça t'amuse de nous frapper et nous humilier ? Ca tombe bien nous on aime bien tabasser des filles comme toi.

- Lâchez moi espèces de pourriture ! Comme si vous aviez la moindre chance de me battre.

Luffy reconnu la fille qui les avait menacé un peu plus tôt, Asuma. Cela ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide et ces brutes épaisses n'avaient aucun respect pour l'art de la bagarre une dizaine de brutes contre une fille. Elle donnait des coups mais ils étaient vite parés par ses adversaires.

- On va te faire ta fête poupée ! Tu auras tellement la trouille que tu ne pourras plus regarder un homme sans trembler.

- Co..Connards…

L'un des hommes allait porter la main sur la brune quand il se retrouva littéralement projeté contre le mur. Tout le monde fut surpris et se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui remettait sa jambe en place. Luffy souriait prêt à frapper de nouveau dans le tas.

- T'es qui toi ? Dégage de là cela ne te regarde pas morveux !

- Et vous vous dites pirates. Les pirates ont plus de principes que ça.

- D'où il sort ce minus ?

Un des gars se figea tout à coup.

- Arrêtez les gars ! Il faut fuir. Ce type c'est…C'est…

Luffy arma son bras et frappa certains d'entre eux.

- C'est monkey D Luffy, l'homme au chapeau de paille ! L'une des têtes les plus recherchées de cette partie de la grand line ! S'exclama l'un d'entre eux. Fuyons !

Finalement certains furent rétamés et d'autres étaient toujours en cavale. Luffy s'approcha d'Asuma qui parût hébétée.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça maudit pirate ! Vous pensiez peu être que j'allais vous aider à vous enfuir si vous veniez m'aider ? Et bien c'est raté.

La fille se releva et toisa le brun qui la regardait sans rien dire. Asuma l'attaqua en lui donnant un coup de pied qui fut facilement contré par Luffy. Asuma se savait en mauvaise posture. Elle l'attaquait encore et encore, mais avec son corps élastique, il lui était facile de la bloquer. Les larmes de rage commençaient à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille.

- Réagis ! Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? Si tu veux me tuer, tu n'auras aucune difficulté.

Luffy en eut marre et s'avança pour continuer sa route. Il s'arrêta juste pour dire

- Personnellement tu ne m'intéresses pas. Je suis là pour mes compagnons si je t'ai aidé c'est parce que ces types n'ont aucun respect de la piraterie, ils ne sont pas dignes d'être des pirates mais ne compte pas pouvoir m'arrêter. J'ai un rêve à réaliser et j'aime trop ma liberté pour me faire pincer comme ça si facilement ! Il faut que tu apprennes à accepter de l'aide quand tu en as besoin. Personne ne peut vivre seul. Accepte une main tendue quand elle se présente à toi, cela ne sert à rien d'être aussi hargneuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé dans le passé et je m'en fiche mais apprend que beaucoup de pirates valent le coup d'être connus et appréciés. Dit il en lui faisant un grand sourire. Bye !

Puis il reprit sa course pour retrouver sa liberté et rejoindre ses compagnons qui devaient maintenant l'attendre sur le bateau.

-------

Asuma était encore sous le choc. Elle essuya ses larmes, elle était en colère contre elle-même de s'être fait avoir et de s'être fait réprimander par un pirate, un ennemi.

- Monkey D Luffy, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de différent.

Puis elle partit dans les couloirs aider les marines pour capturer les pirates qui s'étaient évadés et retrouver son amie.

A suivre.


	12. Chapter 12

Série : One piece

Auteur : Cannelle-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Zoro-kun : merci pour tes encouragements il a été difficile a terminer mais j'ai réussi tout de même. Le prochain chapitre que j'écris cela sera sur les songes…

Temari : voici un chapitre où il se passe quelque chose au niveau des sentiments sinon pour les valises, patience…tu sauras bientôt ce qu'elles contiennent.

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11

Après les dégâts occasionnés dans la caserne et leur fuite, tout le monde se retrouva sur le vogue Merry. La joie des retrouvailles fut vite mise en second plan. Il fallait fuir maintenant que les marines étaient à leurs trousses.

- Nous pouvons y allez ! Luffy, remonte l'ancre. Chopper, largue les amarres. Sanji, abaisse les voiles, Robin prend la barre et prend la direction sud, sud est.

Tout le monde s'activait autour de Nami qui donnait ses instructions à tout le monde. Seul Zoro ne pouvait pas donner de coup de main. Chopper l'avait installé sur l'un des lits de secours en attendant de pouvoir lui donner plus de soins appropriés.

- Nous voilà enfin débarrassé de toute cette histoire. Je ne suis pas fâché de revenir sain et sauf parmi vous !

Tout le monde pouvait comprendre les sentiments d'Usopp. Personne ne voulait revivre ses quelques jours d'angoisses et de séparations. Pourtant en longeant l'île, sur la falaise qui surplombait la baie où le navire avait mouillé quelques temps, une silhouette se dessina. Yuy semblait essoufflée et se mit à hurler en direction du bateau.

- Chapeau de paille !

Tout l'équipage se tourna vers la jeune femme qui pleurait de rage et ses joues rouges d'avoir beaucoup couru. Luffy se mit en avant sur le bateau.

- Un de ses jours, je te retrouverai et je te ferai payer l'affront que tu m'as fait subir ! Je vous ferai tous payer et à ce moment là je me ferai une joie de vous voir tous pendus !

Luffy la laissa finir avant de prendre la parole.

- Si tu t'en vas plus en avant vers la grand line peut être que nous nous reverrons ! On t'attendra de pied ferme, compte sur nous pour ne pas nous faire attraper ! Je serai prêt pour la prochaine fois !

Sur la falaise, la jeune fille serra les poings. Les voir partir était pour elle, un échec et un affront. Comment avaient-ils pu s'en sortir ? Son nouvel objectif était tout tracé : arrêter coûte que coûte, chapeau de paille et son équipage. Pour cette fois c'était raté mais ce n'était que parti remise. Elle aurait sa vengeance avec l'aide d'Asuma, elles en viendraient facilement à bout cette fois-ci. Elle repartit vers la caserne, ne voulant pas contempler plus longtemps la victoire de ces pirates.

-----------

Dans la cabine qui faisait office d'infirmerie, Chopper finissait de bander les plaies de Zoro.

- Ne vous en faites pas ce ne sont pas des blessures très graves. Il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller maintenant.

Tout le monde parût rassuré de cette bonne nouvelle.

-Il faudrait quand même que quelqu'un reste ici pour le veiller au cas où. Proposa Nami.

- Moi je peux….

- Non pas toi Chopper, tu dois encore t'occuper des autres blessés.

La rouquine avait exprès, coupé l'élan du renne quand elle vit qu'il allait se proposer pour veiller sur Zoro.

- Nous pourrions tirer à la courte paille pour savoir qui sera de corvée. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Personne ne lança d'objection. Nami confectionna en vitesse des pailles de différentes sortes et les plaça dans sa main de telle manière qu'on ne puisse pas voir quelle paille était la plus petite. Chacun à tour de rôle tira une paille. Le sort voulu que ce soit Sanji qui veille sur son compagnon. Ce dernier en voyant la paille qu'il avait retiré, se mit à pâlir.

- Nami chérie ! Je ne peux pas rester ici à veiller sur marimo !! Qui va faire le repas pour ce soir ?

- Ah oui ça c'est un argument de poids, Nami ?

Luffy essaya de sauver son cuisinier de cette corvée mais en vain

- Ne t'en fais pas, dès que Chopper aura vérifier tout l'équipage, il viendra te remplacer. En attendant, on te laisse.

Chacun sortit de la chambre laissant un Sanji mal à l'aise et un Zoro endormi. Nami se retenait de rire en rentrant dans sa propre cabine. Robin lui lança un petit coup de coude.

- Ce n'est pas beau de tricher à la courte paille.

La navigatrice tira la langue.

- Il faut bien les aider un peu ces deux empotés. Il serait peut être temps que la situation avance. Voir Zoro faire mine de rien à chaque fois, ça m'énerve au plus au point.

Robin rigola doucement.

- Ouh la vilaine ! Maintenant il faut voir si notre cuisinier va réagir.

Nami soupira.

- Oui c'est là tout le problème.

-------------

Dans l'infirmerie, Sanji était assis sur une chaise aux côtés du convalescent. Ses mains étaient prises de tics. Son envie de fumer se faisait sentir. C'était souvent le cas quand il était stressé. Il avait pris des résolutions mais à cet instant, alors qu'il était en face de Zoro, sa volonté de parler avec lui prenait la fuite. Maintenant que tout le monde était en sécurité sur le bateau, il ne pouvait plus se défiler. Des tas de questions lui traversaient l'esprit.

Bien que l'attitude de Zoro l'ait troublé… N'avait-il pas inventé tout cela ? N'avait-il pas imaginé l'attirance de son compagnon à son égard ? Et si il avait mal interprété certains signes ? Il aurait l'air con si il devait parler sentiment à l'autre idiot alors qu'il se serait trompé sur son compte.

Certains regards et gestes du bretteur lui revinrent en mémoire. Non, il ne l'avait pas imaginé. C'était trop voyant. Toute cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Que pourrait-il bien dire quand l'autre homme se réveillerait ?

Son regard s'attarda sur les traits calmes et détendus de l'endormi. Il avait toujours cet air sévère qui le caractérisait. Sa respiration était régulière. Ses cheveux courts retombaient légèrement sur le visage du bretteur. Le trouble s'empara du blond.

- Mais à quoi je pense moi ?

Pourquoi pensait-il à lui comme çà ? Il était attiré par les femmes et Zoro était loin d'en être une. Alors pourquoi se prenait-il autant la tête pour savoir quelle serait sa réponse face à Zoro ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

Tellement absorbé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme n'entendit pas Robin entrer dans la chambre.

- Je te dérange peut être ?

Sanji sursauta en entendant la voix de la jeune femme. Il se releva brusquement et lui fit son plus beau sourire pour cacher sa gêne.

- Bien sûr que non Robin adorée ! C'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir pour compagnie.

Il lui débarrassa le plateau où se trouvaient deux tasses de café bien chaudes.

- Je me suis dit que cela te ferait du bien de boire quelque chose. Dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises.

- Tu es vraiment merveilleuse Robin de mon cœur !

Cela faisait toujours autant rire la jeune femme de voir à quel point le blond pouvait tout exagérer quand une personne du sexe féminin était dans les parages. Elle posa son regard sur Zoro et son sourire s'élargit d'avantage.

- Je te dérangeais?

Sanji cacha son trouble derrière des courbettes.

- Toi, me déranger ? Jamais de la vie. Ton sourire vient égayer ma journée.

Robin se pencha vers lui un air séducteur.

- Tu es sûr que de dire ça devant lui, ne va pas le déranger ?

Sanji resta interdit quelques secondes.

- Tu t'en étais rendu compte alors ?

Robin lui sourit gentiment.

- Es-tu attiré par lui ? Car lui c'est évident qu'il l'est, monsieur le coq.

Sanji se sentit vraiment embarrassé. Il se retourna pour ne pas montrer son trouble face à cette jeune femme.

- Comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?

Robin sentait qu'elle touchait un point sensible mais si elle voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il fallait donner un coup de pouce au cuistot.

- C'est très discret… Je ne pense pas que les autres l'aient remarqué mais il est vrai que certains regards qu'il lance… N'as-tu jamais remarqué qu'il cherche souvent à avoir ton attention quand tu es près d'une fille ? Il a aussi pas mal de petites attentions à ton égard. Il est discret et je ne crois pas qu'il te dira quoique ce soit sur le sujet de sa propre initiative.

Sanji repensait à certains échanges qu'il avait eu au fil des derniers jours avec le bretteur. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule de ne pas avoir remarqué tout cela bien avant.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Robin. Si tu veux crever l'abcès, ça sera à toi de prendre les devants. Il ne tient qu'à toi de lui faire comprendre ce que tu attends de lui.

Sanji resta silencieux et pensif. De toute manière, Robin n'attendait pas vraiment de réponses, le temps lui dirait la décision du blond. Elle prit le plateau et la vaisselle sale et sortit discrètement de la chambre. Laissant le cuisinier cogiter à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« Il cherche souvent à avoir ton attention…. Il a aussi pas mal de petites attentions à ton égard…. Il ne tient qu'à toi de lui faire comprendre ce que tu attends de lui. » Facile à dire…Moins facile à réaliser. Il ne savait même pas si il voulait voir la situation entre eux bouger.

Son regard ne voulait pas se détacher de son ami.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas une femme ? Au moins les choses seraient plus simple, marimo.

Il resta un moment encore à veiller au cas où ce dormeur invétéré se réveillerait.

Chopper toqua à la porte.

- Je viens prendre la relève. Il ne s'est toujours pas réveiller ?

Sanji se retourna vers le médecin.

- Non pas encore, mais là, je le soupçonne de profiter d'un bon lit pour dormir le plus longtemps possible.

Chopper se mit à rire.

- Tu peux aller préparer à manger, je m'occupe du reste.

Sanji allait se lever quand il remarqua que sa main était maintenue par celle du dormeur. Certainement un geste inconscient de Zoro pour le retenir auprès de lui. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se rassit sur sa chaise et prévint Chopper.

- Non c'est bon, … Je vais rester encore un peu pour veiller sur lui, cela ne me dérange pas.

Le renne fut surpris.

- Tu es sûr ?

Sanji acquiesça.

- Tu peux rassurer Luffy, il pourra manger à l'heure du repas. Tout sera prêt à temps.

Chopper ne put que s'incliner face à cette décision et sortit de la chambre. Maintenant, Sanji savait qu'elle était sa réponse. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le réveil de Zoro…

A suivre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Série **: One piece

**Titre** : Les anges

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer** : aucun personnage ne sort de mon imagination ils appartiennent à Eichiiro Oda.

J'y crois pas… je l'ai fini… Je l'ai vraiment fini. Incroyable mais vrai ! Ca me fait bizarre de la savoir complète…Mais je suis tellement heureuse et soulagé d'avoir pu y arriver !

Zoro-kun : Merci de me l'avoir signaler et je te trouve même plutôt gentille, un peu comme inspecteur sombrero quand elle me disait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de fautes… Moii plus je me relis plus j'en trouve et je me demande comment vous faites pour me lire OO !!!

Temari : Voici la fin avec la petite discussion obligatoire entre nos deux beaux pirates … Apres la déclaration…c'est a la sauce Sanji et Zoro… Bref je te laisse imaginer la chose !

Yu-chan : Comme tu me l'as demandé la relation Sanji- Zoro se développe pour ce chapitre… (remarque il était temps c'est le dernier !)

Sinon un grand merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'à la fin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour le dernier chapitre !

**Epilogue**

Le soir même, l'allégresse envahissait le petit navire. Zoro s'était enfin réveillé et qu'elle plus belle occasion que celle là pour faire la fête ? Sanji avait dû redoubler d'effort pour préparer le repas. Tout le monde était heureux de pouvoir se retrouver.

- Enfin de retour sur le navire, il m'avait manqué. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette fichue cellule. Déclara Nami.

- Ne t'en fais pas Nami-chérie, ton chevalier servant sera là pour veiller sur toi ! Je ne laisserai plus que ce genre de choses arriver. Répondit le coq en lui tendant un cocktail.

Robin souriait en voyant la scène. C'était reposant de voir un équipage si enjoué et non enclin à se tirer dans les pattes. Luffy s'amusait avec ses baguettes en compagnie de Chopper et d'Usopp tandis que Zoro restait renfrogné sur les marches de l'escalier à boire sa choppe de bière. Nami en repoussant Sanji se tourna vers l'archéologue.

- Au fait Robin, je t'ai vu t'enfuir avec des malles de la caserne tout à l'heure qu'est ce qu'elles contenaient ?

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit.

- Les primes.

Nami resta bouche bée.

- Tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire avant ? Fais voir ça de plus près !

- j'ai vérifié et elles contiennent respectivement, 60 000 000, 79 000 000 et 100 000 000 berrys. Je les ai trouvé dans le bureau du commandant, je me suis dit que ça serait dommage de les laisser là-bas

Luffy eut l'air de comprendre.

- Ce sont les primes qui sont sur nos têtes. Bien joué Robin.

Robin hocha la tête. Tout le monde se voyait déjà en train de dépenser ces berrys. Nami avait déjà fait main basse sur les malles, elle comptait et recomptait tous les billets qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux.

- Levons nos verres à tout cet argent !

- Kampaï !

-------------------

En revenant en ville, Yuy ruminait sa vengeance contre ces maudits pirates. Elle serait capable de déplacer des montagnes pour prouver qu'elle avait raison. Il ne faisait pas bon de l'interrompre dans ses récriminations à cet instant précis. La seule chose qu'elle avait en tête, était de chercher Asuma et de partir à la recherche de l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

En arrivant devant la caserne elle tomba sur son amie. Le sourire réapparût sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Je suis contente de te trouver. Roronoa Zoro et les autres se sont enfuis. Si nous partons maintenant, nous avons une chance de les rattraper au bout d'une ou deux journées. Prépare tes affaires.

Asuma la regarda sans bouger. Cela interpella Yuy.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Allez dépêche-toi ! Nous avons une revanche à prendre sur eux ! On va leur montrer le pouvoir des Anges.

Asuma secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolée Yuy mais je ne te suivrais pas.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe sur son amie.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas…On fait équipe toi et moi. Asuma ?

- Navrée mais je crois qu'en te suivant j'ai perdu mon objectif premier. Je voulais me venger sur un groupe de pirates et à tes côtés ce sont tous ces hommes qui ont payé pour ceux que je recherche. Je dois revenir à ce qui est important pour moi. A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne fais plus partie des Anges.

Yuy parût perdue.

- Mais, non Asuma… Ne me laisse pas. Ne te souviens-tu pas de tous ces moments qu'on a passé à deux ?

Bien que Yuy essayait de la faire changer d'avis, Asuma s'en allait sans se retourner, soulagée que tout ceci se termine.

- Asuma, Reviens ! Hurla Yuy. Sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, elle vit la personne qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant deux ans partir.

- Très bien puisque c'est comme ça, je partirai toute seule à leur recherche. J'ai commencé ma carrière de chasseuse de prime sans elle, je peux très bien recommencer.

La jeune fille disait plus cela pour se redonner du courage qu'autre chose. Finalement elle se rendit, le cœur lourd, dans la caserne. Elle avait tout de même une prime a aller récupérer.

Dans le bureau du commandant, on pouvait entendre des éclats de voix. La mutinerie qui avait eu lieu plutôt dans la journée avait fait un énorme scandale. Des têtes allaient tombées mais apparemment tous les détenus avaient été récupérés. Yuy toqua doucement à la porte. Ce fut une voix glaçante qui lui répondit.

- Entrez !

La jeune fille obéit et entra pour se retrouver face à face au commandant et au capitaine de cet endroit.

- Vous tombez bien vous ! Où est votre copine ?

Yuy resta le plus neutre possible, il ne valait mieux pas montrer ce que l'on ressentait si on voulait survivre dans un monde d'homme.

- Elle est partie, je vais m'en aller moi aussi à la recherche de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Je suis passer faire mon rapport à ce sujet ainsi que récupérer les primes que nous avons méritez.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis au bout de quelques secondes, inquiétantes.

- Les primes, mademoiselle ? Vous voulez rire, je suppose.

Yuy fut surprise de cette réponse mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Non, nous vous avons amenés le recherché Roronoa Zoro. Il est normal que je vienne réclamer ma récompense.

Au bout d'un moment un rire sonore résonna dans la pièce.

- Mademoiselle, il n'y a jamais eu dans ses bâtiments, un dénommé Roronoa Zoro, d'ailleurs où est-il je ne le vois nulle part. Votre enquête a été faite de manière officieuse et donc il n'est stipulé sur aucun rapport officiel le fait que vous ayez capturé ce pirate. Nous avons convenu selon votre accord que vous nous rapportiez tous les membres de l'équipage de Monkey D Luffy. Vous avez échoué dans votre mission donc vous ne toucherez rien.

En entendant cela la jeune fille grinça des dents. Comment osaient-ils faire ça ? C'était elle qui s'était démené pour leur apporter ce détenu.

- De plus, l'argent que nous gardions en réserve pour payer les primes s'est volatilisé durant la bagarre. Je vous tiens pour entière responsable de ce qui s'est passé ici. Comme vous êtes une civile, vous ne passerez pas devant la cours martiale mais, pour tout ce qui s'est passé, je vous arrête pour un certain temps. Gardes ! Saisissez-vous d'elle.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de tout assimiler, elle se retrouva pieds et poings liés par deux marines.

- Je me vengerai, vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi ! Vous m'écoutez ?

Les hurlements se firent entendre dans tout le bâtiment. Un sourire goguenard apparût sur les lèvres du commandant.

- Voila mon cher comment on règle une histoire qui risquait de nous compromettre. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Un thé mon cher ?

Le capitaine qui avait appris à apprécier la jeune femme fut pris entre deux sentiments mais finalement, il sourit à son supérieur et opina de la tête.

- Volontiers.

-----------------

La nuit était bien avancée. La fête arrivait à sa fin car certains dormaient allongés n'importe comment sur le pont du navire. Sanji soupira lorsqu'il vit qu'il devait non seulement être de corvée pour le rangement, la vaisselle mais aussi pour aller border ses compagnons dans leur hamac respectifs….Finalement ils dormiraient sur le pont. Il n'était pas leur nounou après tout. Cela leur ferait les pieds.

Nami et Robin s'étaient retirées pour aller se coucher. Les autres zigotos ronflaient joyeusement. En soupirant il prit un plateau et voulu remonter vers la cuisine quand il vit Zoro qui n'avait pas bougé de ses escaliers de la soirée et pleins de cadavres de bouteilles de bières à ses côtés.

- Comme tu es le seul à être encore réveillé, je te prends à mon service, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à débarrasser tout ce bordel.

- Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ? Je croyais que tu adorais ça de jouer les serviteurs.

Sanji se retint de sourire en voyant que Zoro bougonnait. C'était peut être la première fois qu'il voyait clair dans l'attitude du bretteur. Il était jaloux. Il dissimila son sourire et donna un coup de pied qui fut vite stoppé par Zoro.

- Tu cherches la bagarre ?

Sanji soupira.

- Bouge-toi et viens donner un coup de main, Marimo.

Zoro ne répondit rien. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida enfin à se lever et aida, de mauvaise grâce, Sanji. Il se sentait un peu blessé par l'attitude du blond. Les propos de Nami lui revenaient sans cesse en tête.

_« Sanji est un dragueur. Il sait reconnaître les signes quand quelqu'un essaye de séduire une autre personne. Il est loin d'être idiot. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de savoir qu'il est déjà au courant de tes sentiments. »_

Si il était vraiment au courant et qu'il ne lui en parlait pas, c'était certainement pour une seule raison. Il devait certainement être gêné de savoir cela. Son attitude de ce soir avait été des plus clairs. Seule « Nami-chérie » avait ses chances auprès du blond. Le voir tourner en permanence autour de la rouquine l'exaspérait et l'autre imbécile de navigatrice qui lui conseillait de parler avec lui.

Au moins maintenant il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se concentrerait entièrement à son entraînement et ses objectifs d'escrimeur. Après tout, il ne s'en était pas porté plus mal avant de se rendre compte de son attirance pour son compagnon.

De toute façon qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de s'enticher d'un blondinet dragueur, obsédé, épris de cuisine, dandy au possible, fumeur invétéré, qui l'insultait à tout bout de champ et qui avait des sourcils qui rebiquaient. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait été malade pour lui trouver un quelconque attrait.

- Tu as fini de ruminer tout seul dans ton coin ?

Zoro se retourna pour voir un Sanji passablement énervé de voir que le travail n'avance pas.

- Si tu as un problème tu ferais mieux d'en parler au lieu de rester dans ton coin à grommeler comme un vieux.

Zoro détourna le regard pour se reporter à sa tâche. Voyant le manque de réponse du bretteur, le blond s'approcha de la table pour l'aider à nettoyer.

- Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ?

C'était comme si la foudre lui été tombé dessus. Zoro savait qu'il devait passer par là mais il avait espéré que ce moment serait… plus tard.

- Parler de quoi ?

Sanji releva la tête et le regarda d'un air sévère.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais gay ?

Zoro haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en aurais parlé.

- Ne me prends pas pour un con si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas remarqué. Je sais que je t'attire.

Zoro grimaça un peu. C'était l'heure des règlements de compte. Sanji quand à lui avait du mal à aborder le sujet mais comme l'autre idiot ne parlait pas vraiment, il fallait bien crever l'abcès. Le manque de réponse agaça Sanji et se mit à lui lancer des piques pour le faire réagir.

- Mais c'est vrai que tu étais loin d'être discret.

- Parce que toi, tu l'es quand tu tournes autour de Nami ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé et je ne comptais pas le faire donc ne te fais pas de souci je ne t'ennuierai pas avec ça.

Sanji voulait entraîner la discussion mais quand on avait en face de soit un marimo, têtu et obstiné ce n'était pas toujours évident.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je voudrais changer mes relations avec Nami ? Nous sommes compagnons, amis et une femme à besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle mais c'est tout. Cela n'ira jamais plus loin avec elle.

- C'est quand même assez équivoque ton attitude envers elle.

- En parlant de relation étrange, la nôtre n'est pas franchement mieux.

« _A qui la faute ?_ » pensa Zoro.

- Tu es impossible à vivre, tu passes ton temps à dormir, t'entraîner et te perdre dans tous les lieux possibles et imaginables

« _Tu fumes tout le temps et tu dragues tout ce qui porte un jupon._ »

- Tu ne ressembles absolument pas à une fille.

_« Encore heureux pour un escrimeur ça serait malheureux_. »

- On s'engueule en permanence, tu as une tendance naturelle à m'agacer et on se parle toujours plus avec les poings qu'avec des mots.

« _Parce que tu le veux bien aussi._ »

- Une relation entre nous pourrait entraîner des complications dans l'entente du navire.

« _On s'est tous au moins pris la tête au moins une fois et la vie personnelle ne regarde pas l'ensemble de l'équipage. _»

Après son long monologue, Sanji soupira. Il sortit une cigarette pour se détendre. Il n'était pas aidé avec Zoro.

- Pourtant…

- Pourtant ? Encouragea le bretteur.

- En même temps que m'agacer et me taper sur les nerfs …Je crois que…ça me tenterais de faire l'expérience de sortir avec toi. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Zoro le regarda un long moment en le jaugeant, se moquait-il de lui ou c'était sérieux ? Les mains de Sanji étaient prises de tics nerveux en attendant la réponse de son vis-à-vis. Leur regard se cherchaient pour trouver peut être une éventuelle réponse à leurs questions, leurs angoisses et espoirs. Puis Zoro prit sa décision, enlaça le blond dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Sanji sentait l'alcool, la cigarette mais derrière tout cela, il sentait la langue de son compagnon. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'embrasser une fille. C'était plus brutal, plus animal. Ce baiser était comme tout ce qu'ils faisaient avant, une lutte pour dominer l'autre mais jamais méchamment.

Quand le bretteur se recula, les jambes du coq menaçaient de le lâcher.

Zoro le regarda en souriant.

- Alors ? Toujours partant ?

Sanji sentit toute la pression se relâcher. Il se mit à rire.

- T'es vraiment irrécupérable. Oui ça me tente toujours. Je serais curieux de voir jusqu'où on peut aller tous les deux. Peut être qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble mais j'ai envie de vivre cette relation à fond.

Zoro sourit. Cette soirée se terminait vraiment bien. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sanji réponde à ses sentiments et encore moins à ce que cette réponse soit positive. Ils reprirent leurs tâches pour que le pont soit propre et ranger. Tant pis pour les marmottes qui dormaient à la belle étoile, ils seraient courbaturés le lendemain.

Sanji et Zoro se rendirent dans la chambre. On pouvait dire que ce soir-là, ils étaient tous les deux aux anges.

Fin.


End file.
